


Liebe bedeutet Wahrheit

by LillyStorm



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Coming Out, Drama & Romance, Fans, Friendship, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Social Media, Stalker, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyStorm/pseuds/LillyStorm
Summary: Keiner weiß davon, dass Ashton und Luke bereits seit drei Jahren eine Beziehung führen. Nicht einmal Michael und Calum. Doch während Ash den nächsten Schritt in der Beziehung gehen will und eine geheime, gemeinsame Wohnung für sich und Luke kauft, erscheint ein Video im Internet, das Lukes Privatleben zu offenbaren droht. Während Michael und Calum versuchen die Wahrheit herauszufinden und das Schlimmste für die Band zu verhindern, erscheinen weitere Aufnahmen, die direkt in Ashtons Wohnung gemacht wurden. Ein Stalker bedroht alles, woran Ash glaubte. Kann Ashton die Beziehung schützen oder muss er Luke gehen lassen?oder: Ash und Lukes Weg zum erlösenden Outing als Paar in aller Öffentlichkeit
Relationships: Luke Hemmings & Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Das warme Wasser bahnte sich seinen Weg über Ashtons Schultern, Tattoos, dem Rücken, dann über Hüften, Schenkeln und Füße. Ash ließ seinen Kopf unter den angenehmen Schauer tauchen: Das Prasseln in seinen Ohren und die sanfte Massage auf seinem Kopf entlockte ihm ein Seufzen – einfach nichts denken, nur fühlen. Zu duschen war das Entspannendste, was er sich vorstellen konnte. Keine Gedanken wälzen, nichts tun müssen, einfach sein und genießen. Aber gerade das Wohlgefühl in seinem Bauch weckte Erinnerungen in ihm, angenehme Bilder. Vor allem die der letzten drei Jahre: Wie sich zwei Hände ineinander verschränkten, das helle Lachen während eines Spazierganges am Meer, Umarmungen von hinten, die ihm Halt gaben, der blaue Blick, der nur ihm am ersten Morgen galt …   
Und sofort war Ash erfüllt von Liebe und Wertschätzung für die Erfahrungen, die er im Verborgenen mit diesem besonderen Menschen hatte teilen dürfen. Nur diese Person hatte solche intensiven Gefühle und Emotionen in Ashton hervorrufen können und ihn durchleben lassen. Die letzten drei Jahre hatten ihm erst begreiflich gemacht, dass Liebe Wahrheit bedeutete. Sie existierte wirklich und forderte völlige Ehrlichkeit – zu dem Geliebten und zu sich selbst – wie eine Flamme Sauerstoff zum Leuchten braucht. Die glücklichen Szenen vor Ashs inneren Augen zeichneten ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, während die Wassertropfen über seine Lippen flossen.

Nur wenig später drehte Ashton das Wasser ab, setzte seine Füße auf den Vorleger vor der gläsernen Duschkabine und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Haarsträhnen nass an seinen Wangen. Der Blick schweifte im Badezimmer umher, dann folgte ein weiteres, nun aber genervtes Seufzen – Ash hatte zwar die Wäsche mitgenommen, jedoch das Handtuch vergessen. So tapste der Frisch-Geduschte vorsichtig über die Fliesen zur angelehnten Tür zum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer und wollte sie bereits weiter öffnen, da erkannte er Luke: Der stand vor dessen weißer Kommode, die oberste Schublade war geöffnet und Luke hielt eine kleine Schatulle in der Hand. Er blinzelte nicht ein Mal, Luke war wohl tief in Gedanken. Erst als Ashton die Badtür dann doch weiter öffnete und das Holz auf dem Fliesenboden knarrte, wachte Luke aus seinen Gedanken auf, legte die Schatulle in die Kommode.

„Luke? Ich hab kein Handtuch mitgenommen!”, rief Ash durch den Türspalt.  
„Komme! Warte kurz!”, kam die Antwort. Luke schloss die Schublade, zog eine tiefere auf, entnahm ihr ein besonders großes Handtuch mit Pinguin-Muster und schloss sie wieder.  
„Letztes Mal war’s die Unterhose”, stichelte Luke, während er Richtung Badezimmer lief und dann Ashs ausgestrecktem Arm das Handtuch reichte.  
„Weiß auch nicht – bin immer so in Gedanken, wenn ich hier bin.” Ashton begann sich trocken zu rubbeln.  
„Hoffe, du denkst an gute Dinge”, kommentierte Luke und ließ sich auf der Bettkante neben dem Badezimmer nieder, schlug entspannt die Beine übereinander, „oder machst du dir Sorgen?”  
„Nein. Schöne Sachen. Und es tut gut, mal gar nichts machen zu müssen.” Ash legte das große Handtuch um seine Hüften, knotete es fest und kämmte dann die Haare zurück. Seine braun-grünen Augen entspannt mit Blick auf sein Spiegelbild gerichtet.  
„Dann hast du keine Lust auf das Treffen mit den Anderen?”, kam es fragend aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
„Hm”, zögerte Ash, „weiß noch nicht. Mit Calum den Grill anheizen, schon. Nur keine Lust auf Michaels PC Spiele.”  
„Dann bleib einfach im Hintergrund. Wir können noch das Bier kaufen, dann bleiben wir bei den Sofas, dem Essen und den Hunden und Mike kann alleine den Livestream machen.”  
„Schon”, bestätigte Ash Lukes Ausführungen, “aber kurz hallo sagen bei den Fans ist immer drin.”

Endlich fertig angezogen, trat Ashton aus dem Bad heraus, warf das Handtuch in eine Kleiderbox neben der Tür. Lukes Blick fing ein, dass Ash heute leger gekleidet war: Er trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein lockeres, weißes Hemd. Die Haare waren zwar nur halb trocken gerubbelt, würden aber innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde sowieso in der heißen Luft von Los Angeles trocknen. Was allerdings anders an Ashton war – und Luke fixierte bereits mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue den neuen Gegenstand – das war eine Kette an seinem Hals: Sie selbst war unspektakulär, aber sie verschwand mit einem scheinbar schweren Anhänger hinter dem Rand des Hemdes. Als Ash sich bückte, um nun auch seine Schuhe anzuziehen, klirrte der Anhänger. 

„Was hast du da?” Obwohl Luke entspannt zurückgelehnt und aufgestützt auf seinen Handflächen dasaß, zeigte sein Gesichtsausdruck große Neugierde. Es gab fast nichts, was Luke nicht von Ashton wusste. Und zu diesen wenigen Dingen gehörte diese Kette. Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Ash, zog dann die beiden letzten Schnürsenkel fest. Beim Aufrichten begegnete er den hellblauen Augen unter den blonden Locken.  
„Ein Geschenk.” Ash beobachtete aufmerksam seine Reaktion: Kaum merklich verzog sich Lukes Mund zu Missfallen. Das brachte Ashton wiederum zum Schmunzeln.  
„Aha”, meinte Luke nur trocken, dann setzte er sich etwas steif wieder auf und vermied es, seinem Gesprächspartner in die Augen zu sehen.   
„Wollen wir?”, versuchte Luke dem Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen und stand deshalb nun sogar auf. Doch der erste Schritt, den er machte, wurde jäh gestoppt durch einen Ash, der sich ihm gelassen in den Weg stellte:  
„Luke, wir haben noch vierzig Minuten. Willst du wirklich nicht wissen, von wem das Geschenk ist?”  
„Und das Bier? Wenn wir das erst noch besorgen, kommen wir auf jeden Fall zu spät. Lass uns besser fahren.” Noch immer vermied Luke den Augenkontakt, wollte Ash nicht zur Seite drängen, aber ebenso nicht an Ort und Stelle feststecken.  
„Es ist von mir”, erklärte Ashton unaufgefordert. Verwirrt schnellte der Blick von Luke hoch zu Ashs Augen.  
„Du machst dir selbst Geschenke?”  
„Eifersüchtig?”, neckte Ashton jetzt.  
Luke lachte kurz und schüttelte den Kopf: „Meinetwegen kannst du dir auch an jeden Finger einen Ring zulegen.”

Ash war froh über Lukes Reaktion – die Anspannung war verflogen. Zeit für den nächsten Schritt nach vorn, wortwörtlich: Der Muskulösere von beiden schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen. Wenige Zentimeter trennten nur die beiden voneinander. Luke hielt kurz den Atem an, überrascht von Ashs Verhalten. Der schaute fokussiert und - suchend? - für mehrere Sekunden in die Seelenspiegel seines Gegenübers. Dann griff er mit beiden Händen die silberne Kette und streifte sie sich über den Kopf ab. Er legte den Anhänger auf seine flache Hand und hielt das Schmuckstück Lukes aufmerksamen Blick entgegen:

„Es ist von mir … für uns.”

Der „Anhänger” waren zwei Haustürschlüssel. Ashton löste einen von der Kette und erklärte weiter:  
„Den nehme ich”, er verstaute den Schlüssel in seiner Hosentasche, „und der hier”, er legte die silberne Kette mit dem zweiten Schlüssel behutsam um den Hals von Luke, „ist für dich.” Als Ashtons warme Finger das kühle Metall losließen und Luke das Gewicht der Kette auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, sah er an sich herunter, dann tastete er nach dem Schlüssel. Sprachlos besah er sich den Anhänger.  
„Ich habe eine Wohnung gekauft. Für uns beide. Ich denke … das macht alles für uns etwas einfacher. Und keiner weiß davon.”

Noch immer wendete Luke den Schlüssel ohne Worte in seiner Hand hin und her, mal reflektierte das Metall Licht vom Fenster in seinen Augen. Trotz der mangelnden Worte seitens Luke, begriff Ash, wie gerührt der Beschenkte war. Luke schluckte und das reflektierte Licht von draußen verteilte sich nun auf einem Film aus Tränenflüssigkeit. 

„Bist du damit einverstanden?”, wollte Ash sicher gehen. Die Stille, die von Luke ausging, machte Ashton doch langsam nervös. Er wusste, dass das ein wirklich großer Schritt war – für beide. Eine gemeinsame Wohnung, ein geheimes Nest, würde nicht nur viel Druck von ihnen beiden nehmen, sondern ihnen auch Raum schenken für all das Schöne, was sie sich bis jetzt nicht erlauben konnten.

Lukes Blick ließ den Schlüssel frei, wandte sich dem Boden zu. Und obwohl Luke weiterhin den schönen Augen auswich, fühlte Ashton in der nächsten Sekunde, wie Lukes warme Hände nach seinen tasteten und sich dann in seine schmiegten. Der Druck vorsichtig, zittrig. Dann lehnte Luke sich nach vorn, mit der Stirn an Ashtons. Auch dem stockte nun der Atem – er hatte Angst. Angst vor Ablehnung und der Bitte um Verständnis. Dass Luke dieser Schritt zu schwer, zu schön um wahr zu sein vorkam. Zu naiv, nicht die Realität bedenkend. Dass aus ihrer Beziehung niemals eine Partnerschaft würde, versteckt vor den Augen der Öffentlichkeit, des Managements, der Band, ihrer Familien und -  
Der Gedanke löste sich auf wie Staub im Wind, als Luke die Verbindung zu Ashs Augen aufnahm und er sich mit pochendem Herzen, berstend vor Liebe, Ashtons Lippen aufdrängte. Luke war so überwältigt von dem Geschenk, dass Worte längst keine Ausdruckskraft mehr besaßen. Er wollte Ash zeigen, wie viel ihm dieser Schritt bedeutete. Und er hoffte inniglich, dass seine Botschaft ankam durch die Hände, die sich nun um Ashs Nacken legten, den Brustkorb, der sich dem geliebten Herzen entgegenwarf, durch die weichen Lippen auf dem anderen Lippenpaar, durch denselben Atem, der in beiden Lungen eintauchte. Die Botschaft kam bei Ashton an.

~~~***~~~

  
„Hey Leute!”, begrüßte Michael die knapp 4.000 Zuschauer seines Twitch-Livestreams. Das Headset wollte nicht so richtig sitzen auf der Mütze, also fummelte Mike daran herum, während er die ersten Kommentare überflog.  
„Jap, mir geht's gut, den Hunden auch. Aber Crystal hat die Arbeit mit dem Gassi-Gehen.” Er legte eine Orange und ein Messer neben die Tastatur, räumte zwei Pappbecher beiseite und nuschelte was von wegen ‘hätte doch vorher aufräumen sollen’. Endlich saß der Kopfhörer besser und Michael klickte sich in das erste Spiel, Fortnite.  
„Nee, zu lange kann ich heute nicht machen – wir kriegen Besuch … was wir machen? Ach so, wir grillen!”  
Herzchen-Emoji und viele Fragezeichen strömten in den Chat herein.  
„Wer kommt? Nah, sag ich nicht.”  
Spielerische Drohgebärden im Chatverlauf ließen Michael auflachen, dann rückte er näher an den PC heran, um bequemer zocken zu können. Die anderen Mitspieler waren wie verabredet dem Spiel beigetreten und der Wettkampf konnte beginnen. Die Zuschauerzahl kletterte auf 5.000.

Eine halbe Stunde später versuchte Michael seine verklebten Finger und die Tischoberfläche von dem Saft der verzehrten Orange zu reinigen und fluchte, denn das trockene Tuch, mit dem er versuchte, sich und den Tisch zu säubern, blieb nun in Fetzen kleben.  
„Haaach!”, beschwerte sich Michael, die Zuschauer überschwemmten den Chat mit lachenden Smileys.   
“Crystal!”, rief der Geplagte seine Verlobte, die wohl irgendwie das Malheur hatte kommen sehen und brachte ihm ein feuchtes Tuch. Bei dieser Gelegenheit wischte sie dem schmollenden Michael den Mund gleich mit ab. Die Fans amüsierten sich über soviel übertriebene Sauberkeit. Crystal grinste und verschwand anschließend mit den Resten der Orange, dem Messer und den Papierfetzen im hinteren Teil der Wohnung.

„Das hätten wir auch geklärt”, blies Michael kurz die Backen auf, las dann im Chat wieder die Kommentare:  
“Also wenn, dann kann ich nur noch eine Sache machen. Wollt ihr noch eine Runde im Spiel oder soll ich ein Video ansehen?” Die Zuschauerzahl war bei 6.000 angekommen. Einige wollten Michael bei einer letzten Spielrunde zusehen, immer mehr Stimmen jedoch wollten gerne eine Reaktion zu einem Fanvideo sehen. Während die Fans diskutierten, klingelte es plötzlich. Michael legte das Headset ab, um aufzustehen.  
„Ich mach schon auf!”, rief Crystal und die Hunde bellten.  
„Dann geht jetzt sowieso nur noch ein Video. Aber ein kurzes, Leute. Der Besuch ist da”, kommentierte Michael. Im Hintergrund begrüßten sich verschiedene Stimmen und die Fans im Chat spekulierten bereits, welche Stimmen zu hören waren und wer wohl der Besuch war.  
„Ha, nein, nicht meine Eltern! Gott, die sollte ich wirklich mal wieder anrufen”, verneinte Michael eine Vermutung der Fans. Dann rannte auf einmal Calum in grüner Küchenschürze von hinten ins Bild, direkt auf Michael zu und stieß den Livestreamer von hinten in den Rücken:

„Der Grillmeister ist da!”, schrie er und sein Bandkollege erschrak.  
„Jesus, Cal!” Die Schockreaktion würde sicher von einigen Zuschauern als neues Meme missbraucht werden, so wie Michael fast aufgesprungen war. Doch viele Fans grüßten nur anständig und voller Freude den eingetroffenen Calum, der nun hinüber gebeugt den Chatverlauf überflog:  
„Na? Was geht ab? Musstet ihr Mikeys Niederlagen wieder ertragen?” Der Erwähnte stieß seinen sonnengebräunten Kumpel in die Seite und machte sich wieder Platz an seinem PC. Dass Calum anwesend war, sprach sich wohl rasen schnell im Netz herum, denn die Zahl der Views kletterte auf 10.000 innerhalb weniger Minuten. Twitter, Tiktok und Tumblr sei Dank.  
„Ob Ash und Luke auch da sind? Hmmm”, wiederholte Calum eine Frage im Chat und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Michael stieg gleich darauf ein:  
„Geduld, Leute. Die müssen noch die Haare gelen und die Finger lackieren”, grinste er und Calum lachte sofort laut auf, als er die Flut an erschrockenen Smileys und Gesichtern mit Herzchenaugen sah.  
„In der Zwischenzeit, Mike: Käsewürstchen oder Steaks? Ich hab auch Hähnchen, Fisch, Paprika, Zuccini, Süßkartoffel und Maiskolben mitgebracht”, erkundigte sich Cal.  
Michaels Blick ging grübelnd zur Seite, Augenbrauen zusammen: „Ähm … Hotdogs dann erst und die Kartoffeln. Im Kühlschrank steht Senf, Mayo und Ketchup. Crystal hat auch Krautsalat gemacht.“  
“Oki doki. Bis später!”, grüßte Calum die Fans und huschte wie ein grüner Blitz zurück in den hinteren Teil der Wohnung.

„Also Leute: Welches Video? Fünf Minuten, dann gibt es Futter!”, erinnerte Michael die nun 14.000 Zuschauer. Erst erschienen Video-Links zu anderen Musikern, dann Fail-Videos. Michael konnte sich nicht so recht entscheiden. Und auf einmal gesellte sich vor die Kamera Luke dazu, dann etwas zögerlich auch Ashton. Im Chatverlauf stapelten sich ‚OMGs‘:  
„Hey”, winkte der Zweite nur knapp und lächelte in Richtung Webcam. Luke war etwas lockerer drauf und lehnte sich wie Calum zuvor in das Bild hinein, grüßte herzlich die Zuschauer:  
„Wie geht’s? Alle gesund?” Dabei rutschte die Kette aus seinem roten Hemd und der Schlüssel baumelte oberhalb der Tastatur. Michael blickte zwar kurz hin, klickte dann aber doch wieder durch die Video-Empfehlungen, von seinem letzten Streaming-Vorhaben abgelenkt.  
„Ich gucke noch ein Video. Fangt schon mal mit dem Essen und dem Bier an”, bat er seine Bandkollegen. Luke richtete sich wieder auf, verstaute den Anhänger hinter dem Rand des Hemdes. Der kurze Blickwechsel mit Ashton entging Michael dabei total. Auch das sanfte Lächeln auf Ashtons Gesicht.  
„Macht’s gut!”, verabschiedete sich der Drummer, während Luke zum Abschied nochmal zur Kamera winkte.  
„Ach und sorry Mike: Haben nicht an das Bier gedacht”, beichtete Ash.  
„Was?!”, Michael drehte sich aufgebracht im Sessel herum damit er Ash direkt beschimpfen konnte, „Ich hab vor einer Stunde Luke geschrieben und er hat ‘kein Problem’ gesagt! Und wenn du ihn abholst, kommt ihr an drei Läden vorbei! Drei!”  
Der Zitierte lächelte nur mit einem Schulterzucken, vergrub beide Hände in den Taschen seiner weißen Hose und schlenderte zurück zu Crystal und Calum, der im Hintergrund mit Grillzange in der Hand ebenso sprachlos und mit offenem Mund Luke anstarrte. ‘Mann, Leute, Grillen ohne Bier ist nicht cool‘ war entfernt zu hören. Ash folgte Luke amüsiert nach hinten, aber ebenso kommentarlos. Im Chat waren die Fans aus dem Häuschen – alle Bandmitglieder waren zusammen! Es war mindestens 8 Wochen her, seit man etwas von ihnen zusammen mitbekommen hatte. Und die nächste Tour würde erst in ein paar Monaten starten. Darum machte der kurze Auftritt von Calum, Luke und Ashton alle ziemlich euphorisch. 

Doch Michaels Stirn lag in Falten, als er unter den nun 16.000 Zuschauern im Chat bemerkte, wie einige Fans ihn zum Anschauen eines bestimmten Videos drängten, andere Fans darauf aber ziemlich erbost reagierten. Kommentare wie ‘Tickt ihr noch richtig?’ oder ‘Michael, bitte, du musst uns dazu was sagen!’ waren zu lesen. Die Aufregung nahm dermaßen zu, dass Michael sich nun ernsthaft wunderte, worum es ging.  
„Entspannt euch! Kein Grund euch gegenseitig die Hölle heiß zu machen. Ich schaue es mir an und sage euch, was ich selber davon halte, ok? Menschenskinder!”  
Die Fans flippten aus! Noch ein paar weitere Sekunden verfolgte Michael den Chat und las die mehrmaligen Kommentare, er solle das Video auf jeden Fall mit Kopfhörer und nicht über die Boxen abspielen.  
„Ok, ok. Moment”, beruhigte er die Masse von 18.000 Zuschauern. Er setzte wieder den Kopfhörer auf beide Ohren. Dann klickte er auf den Link.

Zu sehen war ein wackeliger Bildausschnitt, zu hören ein unterdrücktes Atmen. Jemand ging mit einem Handy in der Hand wohl um einen Zaun herum. Es war Abend, der Himmel verhangen, das Licht also nicht wirklich vorteilhaft um mehr zu erkennen, als die Absperrung. Als die Kamera näher am Zaun war, hörte man eine männliche Stimme: Die Wörter waren kurz und undeutlich. Der Kamerabesitzer duckte sich, drückte die Kamera näher an den Zaun heran. Ein Seufzen war zu hören. Genauso aber auch Wind, der auf der Tonspur ein leises Rauschen hinterließ. Das Seufzen wiederholte sich, dann nochmal, aber tiefer, verwandelte sich beim nächsten Mal sogar in ein Stöhnen. Der Himmelsausschnitt im Bild war von schweren Wolken verdunkelt, in der Ferne donnerte es. Michael spitze die Ohren, drückte den Kopfhörer an beide Ohrmuscheln enger heran. Dann sah man, wie der Handybesitzer wohl versuchte, bessere Balance zu finden, denn der Boden neben dem Zaun war bereits nass von einem vorherigen Gewitter und viele Löcher neben dem Zaun waren mit Regenwasser gefüllt. Das Stöhnen wurde lauter und Worte mischten sich dazu:  
„Du musst nicht … nicht hier … oh Gott … ja … A-” Da donnerte es laut und das letzte Wort ging darin unter. Michaels Gesicht verlor erst das anfängliche Lächeln, dann alle Farbe. Michael realisierte, dass man in diesem Video Luke hören konnte – und wie es klang, war es wohl klar, in welcher Situation der sich zu dem gefilmten Zeitpunkt befand.  
Eigentlich wollte Michael das Video an dieser Stelle abbrechen, den Mauszeiger schob er bereits auf den Button fürs Schließen, doch dann lehnte sich der Mensch mit der Kamera ein Stück nach vorne, streckte den Arm mit der Kamera vor: Zwar würde er oder sie selbst das aufgezeichnete Bild so nicht mehr sehen können, die Kamera aber würde durch eine Lücke im Zaun in den dahinterliegenden Teil filmen können. Links und rechts des Bildes waren der Draht vom Zaun zu sehen und die Ränder der daran befestigten Plakatwände aus Holz. In der Mitte des wackeligen Bildes erkannte man jetzt jedoch einen Container. Und daran angelehnt Luke, den Rücken an der Metallwand. Mit beiden Händen stützte er sich auf der Schulter und dem Kopf einer anderen, knienden Person ab. Lukes eigener Kopf fiel nach hinten, ein tiefer Seufzer rollte aus seiner Kehle, dann atmete er schwer und schnell ein und aus, während sein Adamsapfel sich hob und senkte. Wenn es nicht schon vorher klar war, dann konnte jeder Zuschauer jetzt zu einhundert Prozent sicher sein, dass das hier Luke war, der einen Blowjob bekam. Der Schock in Mikes Blick sprach Bände und leichte Panik setzte ein: Was würde das Video für Lukes Privatleben bedeuten? Und was für das Image der Band?  
Das Video lief weiter und das Bild wackelte erneut stark, als die Person, die die Kamera hielt, wohl Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht bekam. Dann wurde die Kamera immer schräger gehalten, Lukes Keuchen ging über in ein rhythmisches Stöhnen vor Lust, dass er versuchte, mit der eigenen Hand zu dämpfen – plötzlich rutschte der Handybesitzer aus und die Kamera platschte in eine Pfütze. Das Bild wurde schwarz und der Donner über dem Gelände war das Letzte, was zu vernehmen war. Dann war es vorbei.

Die Zuschauerzahl hatte die 20.000 geknackt, während Michael unbewegt auf den Bildschirm starrte. Hunderte Gedanken stürmten gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Und alle Fans beobachteten seine Reaktion genau. Jedes Zucken würden sie interpretieren.  
Michaels Bewegungen setzten sich wie in Zeitlupe in Gang: Er schloss ohne eine Regung in seinem Gesicht das Video-Fenster und setzte wortlos den Kopfhörer ab. Und anstelle etwas laut zu sagen, zog er plötzlich die Tastatur vor und tippte auf einmal selbst in den Chat – seine Miene unverändert bleich und ernst:

>> Bitte löscht das Video. Und hört auf es zu teilen. Lukes Privatsphäre verdient es respektiert zu werden. Wenn ihr echte Fans seid, versteht ihr das. <<

Mehr nicht. Dann hob Michael nur kurz die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß und schloss sämtliche Programme, fuhr den PC ganz herunter.

„Fuck!”

Es war nicht nur der Eingriff in Lukes Privatsphäre: Das Video hatte einen Stein ins Rollen gebracht, das spürte Michael. Und dessen Einschlag und Wellen waren für Michael nicht abzusehen. Die Fans würden viele Vermutungen haben und garantiert nicht locker lassen, jeden Schritt von Luke verfolgen und jedes seiner Worte auf die Waage legen. Paparazzi würden die Band wie Vieh in eine Ecke drängen und Interviews unerträglich werden. Die Fans hatten sicher schon viele Vermutungen. Was sie aber nicht wussten: Michael hatte das Gelände erkannt und erinnerte sich, welches Konzert sie an dem Gewittertag gespielt hatten. Und was die Fans vor allem nicht ahnten: Michael wusste genau, mit wem Luke damals hinter die Arena gegangen war, um Luft zu schnappen und seine blanken Nerven vor dem Konzert zu beruhigen. Michaels Verdacht steckte ihm wie ein Kloß im Hals. Er musste herausfinden, ob es stimmte – denn dann wäre die Katastrophe perfekt.


	2. Chapter 2

„Das darf nicht wahr sein“, schnaubte Calum und streckte sich im Sessel nach hinten, fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über den Kopf und seufzte genervt. Sein Blick war zur Zimmerdecke gerichtet und einige Sekunden verharrte er so, ignorierte Michael. Der legte sein Smartphone auf den Couchtisch und atmete erleichtert aus – endlich hatte er Calum das Video zeigen können. Beide waren allein in einem der Gesprächsräume des Studios, welches die Band für heute gebucht hatte. Da Michael jedoch allein mit Calum über die Sache sprechen wollte, hatte er bereits am Tag, als sie zusammen gegrillt hatten, ihn gebeten, zwei Stunden früher ins Studio zu kommen.  
„Das war Ashton, nicht wahr?“, fragte Calum in den Raum, starrte noch immer zur weißen Decke und wartete Michaels Antwort gar nicht erst ab, antwortete selbst auf seine Frage, „Das war Ashton.“ Calum erinnerte sich wie Michael an das Konzert und daran, dass Luke besorgniserregend nervös an dem Tag war. Ashton hatte ihn dann hinter die Arena mit rausgenommen, um Luft zu schnappen.  
„Und keiner sonst von der Crew lief draußen rum. Die standen alle schon in den Startlöchern ...“, dachte Calum laut, verstimmt brummte er weiter, „… vielleicht ein Fan oder Lukes Freundin, die wir nicht kennen.“ Er lachte trocken.  
„Ash war der Einzige, der fehlte“, kommentierte Michael vorsichtig. Calum sagte nichts. Wieder vergingen einige Sekunden in vollkommener Stille. Erst dann lehnte sich Calum wieder zurück, richtete sein T-Shirt und griff nach einer der beiden Kaffee-Tassen, die auf dem Tisch bereitstanden. Stürzte das warme Getränk seinen Rachen hinunter.  
„Schau mal, Cal, darum wollte ich es mit dir besprechen. Wir vermuten, dass es Ash war“, betonte Michael das Wort ‚vermuten‘ extra, lehnte sich dabei etwas nach vorne, aber Calum ignorierte seinen Blick, „Beweise haben wir keine. Und wenn wir schon nicht mitbekommen haben, dass da was zwischen den beiden läuft, wie sollen das die Leute draußen mitbekommen haben … also falls da was zwischen denen war … ist.“  
„Keine Ahnung, Mann. Manchmal ist man selbst blind, wenn man jemanden mehrmals in der Woche um sich hat und dann kommt ein Außenstehender und der spricht sofort das an, was für alle klar ersichtlich ist, nur für einen selber nicht“, erklärte Calum und stellte die halb geleerte Tasse wieder ab.  
„Vielleicht ...“, grübelte jetzt auch Michael über Calums Worte. Wieder schwiegen sie. Michael kratzte sich am Ohr, Calum seufzte erneut.  
„Mike, ich mache mir echt Sorgen. Wenn das stimmt, dann weiß ich nicht, wie das mit uns gut gehen soll. Die Band … all das hier. Du kennst die Bosse und die Firmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob die dann noch eine Band promoten wollen, in der zwei Kerle zusammen sind. Und keine Ahnung, wie die Fans das aufnehmen würden. Ich weiß nicht … ich hab einfach keinen Plan.“ Besorgt fuhr sich Calum über die Stirn und blickte dann vorgebeugt auf den Teppich unter seinen Schuhen.  
„Zumindest haben wir eine Vermutung. Dafür müssen wir Beweise finden. Dann können wir uns um das Problem Gedanken machen, falls es eines gibt. Also ganz klassisch, würde ich sagen: Beobachten und undurchsichtige Fragen stellen.“ Michael hob zwei Finger in die Höhe, an der er beide Punkte aufgezählt hatte. Calum lächelte müde über Michaels fast naiven Plan. Mike fuhr fort:  
„Und die Twitch-Folge habe ich auch schon gelöscht. Vielleicht nehmen sich ein paar Fans doch meinen Aufruf zu Herzen und teilen das Video nicht mehr … also bist du dabei?“  
„Beobachten? Und undurchsichtige Fragen stellen?“, wiederholte Calum ungläubig.  
„Ja, genau.“ Michael saß nun aufrecht, man spürte seinen Eifer, Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Nur Calum blieb in seiner schwarzen Wolke sitzen:  
„Das ist mir echt zu ernst, als dass wir die Sache wie einen Fall für Laien-Detektive halten, Mike. Ich habe damals alles aufgegeben, um mit euch Musik zu machen.“ Der Ernst in Calums Stimme schwang rau und feste mit. Michaels Haltung knickte ein wenig ein.  
„Ich weiß.“ Irgendwie kam sich Michael schuldig vor, dass er Calum doch von dem Video erzählt hatte. Seine Stimme nahm in der Lautstärke etwas ab. Calum sah währenddessen zu einem der Fenster raus, hing länger einem Gedanken nach:  
„Musik ist mein Leben … die Band ist mein Leben. Ehrlich, Mike, ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, wie wir unser 50-jähriges Jubiläum auf der Bühne feiern. Und so wie die Branche tickt … ich will das geklärt haben.“ Jetzt fokussierte Calum gezielt Michaels Augen und der spürte, dass Calum die ganze Sache schwer auf dem Herzen lag. Vielleicht sogar noch etwas anderes?  
„Ich auch“, fügte Michael an und kaute danach auf seiner Unterlippe.  
„Also beobachten und Fragen stellen?“, wiederholte Calum. Michael nickte. Aber anstatt Zuversicht erblickte Calum in seinen Augen Unsicherheit. Irgendwie nervte Calum das und er schlug sich selbst auf die Knie, stemmte sich dann auf und verließ das Zimmer in Richtung Aufnahme-Raum.

~~~***~~~

Das Klingeln lag Ash seit mindestens einer Minute in den Ohren und trotzdem blieb er reglos mit zerwühlten Haarschopf in den Kissen liegen.  
„Herkules, man ruft dich!“ tönte es aus dem Nebenzimmer.  
„Mhm“, murrte Ashton und tastete blind nach dem Handy: Weit war es nicht entfernt, denn Ash lag nur auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden, das Handy auf Kopfhöhe daneben. Erst ertastete die Hand die Brille, dann Ashs Geldbörse und endlich das klingelnde, vibrierende Telefon. Routiniert fand der Daumen die Taste zum Annehmen des Anrufs und Ash führte den Hörer an sein Ohr, das Gesicht noch immer im Kissen vergraben:  
„Mhm,“ knurrte er.  
„Neuer Rekord, Ash: Nur vierzig Mal durchklingeln lassen, bis du dran gehst“, spottete Michael am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Wawiduh?“, brummte es unzufrieden und undeutlich aus dem Kissen.  
„Was?!“, krächzte Michael zurück. Ash stöhnte entnervt auf und drehte sich auf den Rücken:  
„Was willst du, Michael?“  
„Fragen, wo du bist!“

Ash seufzte lange und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand über die Augen und Stirn. Das Licht in dem Zimmer war einfach zu hell, denn noch hingen keine Vorhänge darin. Sowieso war das Zimmer, mit Ausnahme der Matratze, komplett leer.  
„Zuhause, wo sonst reißt man mich unnötig aus dem Schlaf?“  
„Bist du allein?“, erkundigte sich der ungebetene Anrufer. Was sollte das werden? Eine Quiz-Show?  
„Nein, ich habe gerade die zwei Mädels von gestern Abend mit einer Tüte Croissants rausgeschickt. Michael, was willst du?“  
„Ok, ok. War nur so ne Frage“, winkte Michael ab und räusperte sich dann: „Denn eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, Frühstück für uns alle zu besorgen. Mit Begleitung wäre das vielleicht umständlich gewesen zu erklären, weshalb du acht belegte Brötchen, zwei Müsli-Becher, Milch und eine Tüte Kekse für dich allein brauchst.“ Wieso war Ash schon wieder zu Michaels Laufburschen degradiert worden? Nur weil Ashton gerne und viel im Auto unterwegs war, musste er nicht für alle Bandmitglieder die Besorgungen erledigen … außer für einen davon. Michael übertönte Ashs Gedanken einfach und erklärte weiter:  
„Du hast letztes Mal das Bier vergessen! Strafe muss sein!“  
„Korrigiere: Luke und ich hatten das Bier vergessen. Du hattest ihn angeschrieben und er hatte es mir gegenüber nur einmal erwähnt, dann haben wir beide es vergessen … warum rufst du eigentlich nicht ihn an für deine Botengänge?“ Ash setzte sich auf und verschränkte die nackten Beine im Schneidersitz.  
„Gute Frage … vielleicht, weil er das Bier vergessen hatte, obwohl ich ihm sogar eine Textnachricht geschickt hatte?“  
„Das ergibt vollkommen Sinn, Michael.“  
„Jaaa, denn weil ich dir keine Nachricht geschickt hatte, ist dein Fehlverhalten nicht ganz so negativ einzustufen, wie Lukes. Das ist wie bei der Wahl zwischen Pest und Cholera“, lachte Michael jetzt am anderen Ende in den Hörer.  
„Na danke.“ Ash wünschte, sein Bandkollege würde ihn endlich in Ruhe aufwachen lassen. Und das nun folgende Gähnen konnte Ashton wirklich nicht unterdrücken. Michaels schallendes Lachen als Reaktion darauf dröhnte aus dem Telefon. Dann ging die Fragerei schon wieder weiter:  
„Apropos Luke: Wo ist der?“  
„Was fragst du mich? Wir sehen uns doch sowieso in einer Stunde. Luke wird dann auch zum Studio kommen. Vorausgesetzt, du hast ihm dazu eine Nachricht geschickt.“ Jetzt grinste Ashton unter seinen müden Augen in den von Sonnenlicht durchfluteten Raum. Wie er Michael kannte, verpasste nämlich der gerade die wichtigen Nachrichten zu verteilen. Unwichtige kamen hingegen immer an.  
„Shit!“, entfuhr es dem Kumpel am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Bis später, Michael“, verabschiedete sich Ash und drückte einfach auf die rote Taste auf dem Bildschirm, obwohl von der anderen Seite noch ein aufgeregtes ‚Aber wie soll ich Luke jetzt noch rechtzeitig errei-‘ durchdrang. Dann warf Ashton das Handy vor sich auf die Decke, reckte beide Arme in die Höhe und gähne erneut, dieses Mal von Herzen und befreit! Da piepste Lukes Smartphone auf der anderen Seite der Matratze – eine Textnachricht war eingegangen. Ash schüttelte nur den Kopf und rieb sich die Augen.

Als Ash die reibenden Finger wieder von seinen Augenlidern nahm und zweimal blinzelte, erkannte er eine äußerst angenehme Überraschung, die nur in Unterhose und Unterhemd an den Türrahmen angelehnt war – dazu auf einer Hand balancierend ein Tablett mit zwei Kaffee-Tassen, Brötchen, Butter, Marmelade, Wurst und Käse.  
„Ernsthaft? Frühstück im Bett?“ Ash strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, Luke nickte – stolz, dass seine Überraschung gelungen war - und setzte dann den ersten Schritt auf seinen Geliebten zu.  
„Moment! Warte kurz!“, unterbrach Ash mit einer gehobenen Hand, packte mit der anderen wieder sein Handy und öffnete das Kamera-Menü, tippte auf ‚Aufnahme‘. Luke warf lachend den Kopf in den Nacken, sah dann wieder zu Ashton und schüttelte den schönen Haarschopf:  
„Warum willst du das ausgerechnet filmen?“  
„Der erste Morgen in unserem gemeinsamen Zuhause und du bringst mir Frühstück ans Bett. Langsam und sexy bitte, ja?“  
„Du bist echt ein Unikat“, lächelte Luke noch immer über die spontane Anwandlung von Ash und schritt tatsächlich langsam auf die Matratze zu, stellte dann vorsichtig das Tablett am Fußende auf die Bettdecke. Schnell tapste er anschließend um die Matratze herum, noch immer im Fokus der Smartphone-Kamera, ließ sich mit den Knien voran auf die Decke nieder und lehnte sich einfach seinem Partner entgegen, drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die warmen Lippen.  
„Guten Morgen, Adonis.“  
„Morgen, Babe“, nuschelte Ash gegen das süße Aroma von Lukes Mund, hielt die Kamera jetzt seitlich von ihnen beiden und drückte einen, dann noch einen Kuss auf seinen Liebling. Ash spürte, wie Luke sein Gewicht auf Ashs Schenkeln aufstützte, dann wie Luke mit beiden Händen ungeniert wild durch Ashtons Haare strich und ein zunehmend aufgeladenes Wühl-Chaos weiter nördlich hinterließ.  
„Hey!“, protestierte Ash und erntete damit ein glockenhelles Lachen von Luke. Es klang zu schön, als dass Ash seinem Freund widerstehen konnte und setzte weitere Schmatzer auf das strahlende Gesicht: Auf die Stirn, beide Backen, auf die Nasenspitze und dann wieder auf den Mund. Beide schenkten sich gegenseitig einen langen Blick in die Augenpaare, einfach erfüllt von Glück und Seligkeit.  
„Ich liebe dich, Ash“, erklärte Luke. Seine Augen wanderten unruhig von Ashtons Seelenspiegeln auf und ab zum weichen Mund und zurück. Sein Partner legte den freien, starken Arm über Lukes Schulter, die warme Hand dann an dessen Nacken und zog Luke noch enger an sich heran, atmete seinen Duft ein, küsste die Halsbeuge.  
„Und ich dich erst“, nuschelte Ash gegen die Haut, ließ die Kamera sinken und drückte ohne hinzusehen auf den Knopf am Rand des Handys – der Bildschirm wurde schwarz, die Aufnahme gestoppt. Achtlos fiel das Handy zurück auf die durchwühlte Bettdecke.

Am liebsten wollten beide nichts anderes tun, als diesen Moment für den Rest des Lebens zu genießen: Ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung! Ein Zuhause! Ihr eigenes Reich, dass sie gestalten konnten, wie sie wollten! Und vor allem: Zusammen sein. Beide fühlten in diesem Moment dasselbe. Alles was zählte, war diese lange, sichere Umarmung, der jeweils Andere in den eigenen Armen. Luke und Ashton hielten sich so fest, als wären sie ein Körper und ein Herz. Sogar ihr Atem hatte sich angeglichen. Die einzigen Laute, die zu vernehmen waren, kamen durch das gekippte Fenster von draußen: Vogelgezwitscher und eine leichte Brise. Das Sonnenlicht bedeckte still mit all seinem Morgengold die beiden Liebenden auf der einfachen Matratze im leeren Raum. 

Luke strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über Ashs Gesicht, verfolgte dabei die Spur seiner eigenen Finger von der Schläfe, über die Wange bis zum Mund. Dort verweilte der Blick erneut einige Sekunden. Ash spürte, wie Lukes Hüfte ihm ein klein wenig näher rückte. Zu gerne – allzu gerne würde Ash der Einladung nachgehen, jedoch …  
„Babe, wir können heute leider nicht zu spät kommen. Das Studio ist gebucht und Michael bringt mich um, wenn ich kein Frühstück mitbringe“, seufzte Ash enttäuscht von seiner eigenen Feststellung. Doch Luke lehnte sich nun mit noch mehr Gewicht auf Ashton, ihre Ohren streiften einander, während Luke jetzt einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals seines Freundes setzte. Unbewusst lehnte sich Ash der Berührung entgegen, schloss sogar die Augen für einen Moment dabei. Dann atmete er bewusst einmal tief ein und wieder aus:  
„Komm Luke, lass uns essen. Wir heben uns das für später auf, ja?“, versuchte Ash es erneut. Und tatsächlich: Sein Liebling ließ von seinem Hals ab und entfernte dann seinen Körper von Ashs Beinen, setzte sich ebenfalls in Schneidersitz auf den Schlafplatz und zog das Tablett zu ihnen beiden herüber. Etwas besorgt analysierte Ash das Gesicht von Luke:  
„Tut mir leid, okay? Ich hätte dich nicht den Abend vor der Bandprobe für unsere erste Nacht im neuen Zuhause einladen sollen, dann hätten wir heute mehr Zeit für uns.“

Luke selbst schien es nicht wirklich zu bekümmern: Der hob die Schultern nur kurz an und ließ sie wieder fallen:  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Ich hole mir schon, was ich brauche“, erklärte er und griff beherzt nach dem ersten Brötchen, biss kräftig hinein und kaute mit Hamsterbacken. Wieso war sein Freund nur so gelassen? Und warum zum Teufel so verdammt süß? Ehrlich, dieser junge Mann mit den goldenen Locken, dem zum verrückt werdenden Kieferprofil, dem schönen Rücken, den langen Beinen …  
„Ash – essen!“, lachte Luke nun und weckte Ash damit aus seiner eigenen Traumwelt der Bewunderung. Ein Grummeln folgte, dann bediente sich der Kleinere mit Sturmfrisur an einer der Tassen mit dampfendem Kaffee.

In angenehmer Stille genossen beide das Frühstück: Es war einfach, aber Ash bemerkte dennoch, dass Luke sich damit wirklich Mühe gegeben hatte: Die Butter in Würfeln getürmt, Löffel für die Marmelade, Servietten gefaltet, zwischen den Brötchen war sogar jeweils ein Salatblatt geklemmt und der Kaffee schmeckte so gut, dass nur ein bittender Seitenblick von Ash genügte, damit ihm sein Liebster seine eigene Tasse zum Trinken anbot. Luke würde später im Studio Kaffeenachschub erhalten können.

„Was wollte Michael eigentlich?“, mampfte Luke sein zweites Brötchen.  
Ash versuchte sich an die Bestellung zu erinnern:  
„Acht belegte Brötchen, zwei Müsli-Becher, Milch und ähm“, irgendwas fehlte noch, da war sich Ash sicher.  
„Kekse?“, erkundigte sich Luke.  
„Kekse. Warum der so früh schon Süßes reinwerfen kann, bleibt mir ein Rätsel.“ Ash griff nach einem weiteren Wurstbrötchen, legte jedoch ein zweites Butterstückchen darauf, bevor er hinein biss.  
„Wieso? Ich hatte doch auch schon was Süßes“, kommentierte der Bettnachbar von Ash. Der legte die Stirn in Falten:  
„Wann? Und was? In der Küche?“  
Lukes Mundwinkel zuckte, ein Grinsen zeichnete sich in Zeitlupe darauf ab:  
„Nein, schon gestern Nacht und hier im Bett.“ Damit beendete Luke sein Frühstück, säuberte seine Finger mit einer Serviette und trug das leere Tablett in die Küche. Das letzte Brötchen hielt Ash noch zur Hälfte in der Hand. Aber sein Kopf schien leer zu sein.  
„Hä?“, kam es aus ihm heraus, „Wir haben doch gar nichts im Bett gegessen!“ Sobald die Worte in Richtung Küche gerufen waren, dämmerte es Ash endlich:  
„Oh!“ Er war gemeint gewesen! Ah shit, warum war sein Freund so verdammt lieb zu ihm?  
„Babe?“, rief Ash also erneut zur Küche, Luke streckte seinen grinsenden Kopf hinter dem Türrahmen hervor:  
„Kapiert?“, stichelte der seinen Freund zurück.  
„Du hast einen Hohlkopf als Mann. Aber danke dir.“ Verlegen war Ashton schon etwas. Komplimente erhielt er nicht oft. Aber so wie Ash errötete, zeichnete sich die warme Farbe nun auch auf Lukes Wangen ab. Irgendwas an Ashs Worten hatte das ausgelöst. Luke schluckte jetzt sogar, sein Adamsapfel wurde kurz kräftig nach unten gedrückt. Dann tapste Luke zurück zur Matratze, kniete sich jetzt hinter Ashton und drückte seine Brust gegen dessen Rücken. Luke umarmte seinen Liebsten von hinten, während Ash ihre Hände miteinander verschränkte. 

„Hm? Was ist?“, wollte Ash wissen. Doch Luke zögerte, streichelte jetzt mit einem Daumen über Ashtons Fingerknöchel.  
„Babe?“, erneuerte Ash die Aufforderung zu sprechen, „egal, was du willst, ich versuche alles, dass du es bekommst.“ Er meinte es ehrlich. Denn sein Luke zeigte sich immer so nachdenklich/anhänglich, wenn er einen ganz bestimmten Wunsch hatte, den Ash ihm erfüllen könnte.  
„Du hast ‚Mann‘ gesagt.“ Luke biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ashton zog die Luft ein, verstand den Wink. Dann legte er seinen Kopf in den Nacken: Luke schaute ihm von oben direkt in die grau-grünen Augen und fand endlich den Mut, zu sagen, was sein Herz mehr wie alles auf der Welt sich wünschte:  
„Ich will an deiner Seite sein können.“

Es war die bis zu diesem Moment unausgesprochene Sehnsucht von beiden gewesen: Seite an Seite durch die verschiedenen Lebenserfahrungen gehen zu können, auch wenn Familie, Freunde oder gar Fans direkt daneben waren. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatten weder Ashton, noch Luke den Mut finden können, ihre Beziehung irgendwem anvertrauen zu können: Im ersten Jahr ihrer Beziehung fragten sich beide, was das überhaupt zwischen ihnen war und im Falle einer schlichten Affäre wollte keiner von beiden irgendwas öffentlich machen. Im zweiten Jahr – sie waren auf Tour gewesen - hatten sich beide ihre Liebe gestanden, die Umstände waren jedoch so stressig und chaotisch, dass jede gemeinsame Sekunde nicht nur selten und darum wertvoll war, sondern besonders vorsichtig gehandhabt werden musste. Ein paar Meldungen in den Medien von Musikern und Schauspielern hatten sie Runde gemacht, die sich öffentlich zu ihrer gleichgeschlechtlichen Orientierung oder Beziehung bekannt, dann allerdings Engagements und Vertretungen verloren hatten. Die Band war Ashton und Luke so wichtig zu diesem Zeitpunkt geworden, dass keiner von beiden Schaden riskieren wollte. Im dritten Jahr dann waren beide so eingespielt auf das Doppelleben, dass sie keinerlei Probleme hatten, ihre „no contact“-Regel außerhalb ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit einzuhalten. Vor Michael, Calum, ja selbst vor ihren Eltern und Geschwistern, besten Freunden gingen sie wie Kumpels miteinander um. Es war zur Gewohnheit geworden. Ein Outing war längst vergessen.

Vor Ashs innerem Auge vermischten sich all diese Erinnerungen und wenn er ehrlich war, war er es gewesen, der nicht mehr über ein Outing nachgedacht hatte. Luke hingegen schien der Wunsch noch immer in der Seele zu brennen. Und trotzdem wusste Ash nicht, was er hier und jetzt dazu sagen sollte. 

„Sorry“, hauchte Luke nach langen Schweigeminuten und küsste Ash einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Luke merkte, dass Ash ganz weit weg war. Der erwachte durch das Gefühl auf seiner Haut jetzt aus seiner Gedankenstarre, blinzelte wieder und ließ den Kopf nach vorne, auf die Brust sinken. Er seufzte.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu entschuldigen, Luke.“ Wie hatte Ashton das nur ignorieren können über die Jahre? Er hatte es doch selbst gewollt!  
Sein Freund umarmte ihn fester, drückte die Wange an Ashtons Gesicht:  
„Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken. Tut mir leid.“  
Beide fuhren mit den Fingerspitzen gedankenverloren über die Hände des jeweils Anderen. Sie liebten sich, das war die bedeutendste Wahrheit in Ashtons Leben. Und er liebte Luke mehr als sein eigenes Leben. Natürlich wollte er zu ihm stehen! Aber die Leute! Die Band! Ihre Familien und die Fans! Ash war eingeschüchtert von dem Gedanken, was passieren würde, wenn Luke und ihm nicht Liebe, sondern Ekel und Hass entgegenschlugen. Wenn nicht nur ihre Beziehung, sondern auch die Karrieren von Calum und Michael darunter leiden würden. Wenn sie vielleicht den Rückhalt ihrer Familien verlieren würden, vielleicht sogar sämtlichen Kontakt. Die Verantwortung erdrückte ihn.

„Liebling, reden wir ein anderes Mal darüber, okay? Es macht nichts, du brauchst jetzt gar nichts dazu sagen. Um ehrlich zu sein: Ich war selbst einfach überrascht, als du ‚Mann‘ gesagt hast. Da sind alle Gefühle auf einmal hochgekommen. Und der schöne Morgen mit dir, die Wohnung … du kannst einem das Herz ganz schön verzaubern“, versuchte Luke die Stimmung zu heben und drückte Ashton einmal fester, löste dann den Hautkontakt und hob sein eigenes Handy vom Boden auf. 

Ash war dankbar, dass er nicht antworten musste. Er fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein abstehendes Haar und sah dann zur Seite, beobachtete Luke dabei, wie der die SMS von Michael durchlas. Dann wählte Luke eine Nummer, hörte den Anrufbeantworter mit einem beginnenden Lächeln ab:  
„Mike hat mir eine SMS, App-Nachricht, eine Email und eine Sprachnachricht geschickt“, erklärte er und wiederholte dann lauter, was Michaels aufgezeichnete Stimme sagte, „‚Studio für 11 Uhr gebucht! Luke! Tut mir so leid! Ehrlich! Melde dich! Und Ashton soll dir dafür einen Kaffee ausgeben!‘“ Jetzt lachte Luke.

„Wieso schon wieder ich?“, kam der Protest vom Bett. Ehrlich, wieso? Ash würde sich das Geld auf jeden Fall von Michael zurückholen! Oder in Form eines Gefallens.  
Luke beendete den Anruf, hob dann sein eigenes Portemonnaie vom Boden auf, antwortete nicht auf Ashtons Frage. Dann bückte er sich erneut und sammelte die Hose, den Gürtel, das Hemd und die Anhängerkette auf. Ashtons Frust verflog auf der Stelle, als er Luke von der Seite her musterte … und eine leichte Beule in der Unterhose bemerkte. Dann stand ihm der Mund offen:  
„Babe … vielleicht sollten wir doch ...“, stammelte Ash, mit Fokus auf den Schritt seines Freundes.  
„Hm?“, reagierte Luke mit erhobenen Augenbrauen und schaute erst Ash an, dann an sich selbst herunter, als er Ashtons Blick folgte.  
„Tja ...“, nur ein Schulterzucken folgte, „worauf man nicht alles verzichtet, wenn die Arbeit ruft.“ Luke nahm seine eigene Erregung scheinbar sehr gelassen hin. Nicht so sein Bettgenosse:  
„Aber so kannst du doch nicht zur Probe und den Aufnahmen!“, protestierte Ash, jetzt stand er sogar auf, mit mehr Energie, als er je an einem Morgen gehabt hatte. Schon breitete er die Arme aus, wollte sein Liebstes an sich reißen, da stoppte Luke ihn mit einer Hand gegen seine Brust und einem schüttelndem Kopf:  
„Nein, Ash. Ich zitiere dich: ‚Michael bringt mich um, wenn ich kein Frühstück mitbringe‘. Und dafür hast du noch“, Luke schaute auf das Smartphone, „genau 25 Minuten.“  
Die Zeitansage wirkte wie ein Kübel voller kaltem Wasser, der über Ashton ausgeschüttet wurde:  
„25?!“, wo sollte er nur die Zeit wieder herholen? Das Studio war 15 Minuten entfernt, der Bäcker 10 – aber in der entgegengesetzten Richtung!  
„Also anziehen und Abmarsch! Und denke dran, mir den versprochenen Kaffee mitzubringen.“  
„Oh Gott!“ Ash würde rasen müssen! Und Multitasking unter Zeitdruck war wirklich nicht seine Stärke. Und trotz alledem, die Zeit musste er sich für seinen Freund nehmen:  
„Und willst du … willst du noch Schoko-Muffins?“


	3. Chapter 3

Natürlich verspätete sich Ashton um 15 Minuten. Zu seiner Entschuldigung: Fans hatten ihn bei der Bäckerei gesichtet und trotz aller Eile nahm sich der beliebte Schlagzeuger einen Moment für Fotos und Umarmungen. Sogar Muffins hatte er in einer Tüte mitgebracht. Die drei anderen Bandmitglieder saßen bereits um den Couchtisch versammelt im Besprechungszimmer, Calum mit verschlossener Miene ein Brötchen kauend, Luke klimperte auf einer Gitarre herum und Michael sondierte die neuesten Twitter-Beiträge nach Beweisen für Ashs Ausrede – tatsächlich fand er ein Foto von ihm und Fans: Dessen Kopf hochrot gestresst, während er in die Kamera versuchte zu grinsen, an beiden Seiten zwei Jugendliche.

„In Ordnung, da hab ich‘s!“ Michael zeigte das Handy mit dem Bild einmal reihum, zuletzt auch Ashton, der sich etwas geschafft in einen Sessel warf.  
„Hab doch gesagt, dass da Fans waren“, schnaubte der.   
Michael legte das Smartphone auf den Tisch:  
„Aussage bestätigt! Wette verloren“, listete Michael nüchtern auf, kramte dann in seiner Hosentasche nach etwas und reichte Luke einen Zehn-Dollar-Schein, „Nun können wir zum Tagesgeschäft übergehen. Neue Song-Ideen? Irgendwer?“ Die grünen Augen unter den rot-gefärbten Haaren sprangen von Calum zu Ashton, dann zu Luke. Der räusperte sich:  
„Tatsächlich, Michael, habe ich einen Chorus und einen Pre-Chorus. Nur die Verse sind mir noch nicht wirklich eingefallen.“ 

Das zuvor hintergründige Geklimper auf der Gitarre nahm plötzlich Kontur an, als Luke sich aufrechter hinsetzte und konzentriert ganz bestimmte Akkorde wählte: Die Saiten erzitterten in einem schnelleren Rhythmus und Luke setzte gleich mit seiner klaren Stimme dazu ein:

„Shout out to the old me and everything you showed me  
Glad you didn't listen when the world was trya slow me ...“

Lukes Energie war sofort vereinnahmend, das gesamte Lied hindurch, obwohl darin noch einige Stellen fehlten. Die Melodie war da, das Gefühl sprang über. Der Text, selbst die Reime und die Bedeutung fügten sich zu einem Lied zusammen, dass Ashtons ganze Aufmerksamkeit einfing. Michael stand der Mund leicht offen. Calum hingegen lauschte zwar ebenso angetan Lukes Gesang, sein Blick galt jedoch Ash und wie der sich nach vorne gebeugt im Sessel völlig auf Luke fokussierte. Calum mustere Ash genau und ernst. 

„Krass!“, freute sich Michael als Erster am Ende des Liedes, seine Augen waren geweitet vor Überraschung über den guten Song, „Und was hast du schon für die Verse? Vielleicht fällt mir was ein. Spiel mal alles!“

Der Aufforderung folgend, setzte Luke erneut zum Spielen an, begann nun zuerst mit dem Pre-Chorus als Intro, anschließend versuchte er sich an den ersten Ansätzen für die Verse und ihre Geschichte.

„Vielleicht nur zwei Verse?”, kommentierte Ashton am Ende der vollständigen Darbietung, „Die Bedeutung im Chorus ist stark genug, da muss nicht viel Geschichte dazu“, erläuterte er seine Gedanken. Immer wieder nickte er auch, als wenn er das Lied innerlich nochmals abspielte:   
„Ich mag die Bedeutung … was man getan hat, hat einen zu dem gemacht, der man heute ist. Im Guten, wie im Schlechten. Retrospektive.“ Sein leichtes Lächeln wurde von Luke wahrgenommen und spiegelte sich als stille Freude auf dessen Gesicht wider, tatsächlich wirkte Luke ungewöhnlich schüchtern, die Wangen zeigten schnell ein leichtes Rosa. Calum sah es – und für ihn war es ein Austausch im grauen Bereich: Nicht eindeutig genug freundschaftlich, zu deutlich mehr als das. Denn so geschmeichelt hatte Luke noch nie auf ein Lob von ihm selbst oder Michael reagiert. Calums Kiefer spannte sich an.

„Retro-was?“, lachte Michael, „Wo hast du den Begriff denn gelernt, Ash? Sicher nicht von Luke!“

„Hat noch jemand was?“, entfuhr es Calum schroff. Luke und Michael drehten verwundert ihre Köpfe zu ihm, Ash nahm entspannt eine Tasse mit Kaffee vom Tisch und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. 

„Oh!“, fiel Michael was ein, „Ich hab da noch eine Idee gehabt, ist aber nicht einmal halb fertig. Cool ist es trotzdem!“ Ruckartig sprang er auf und holte seine eigene Gitarre aus dem Nebenzimmer. Die Sichtlinie zwischen Calum und Ashton war kurz unterbrochen und Calum griff ebenfalls nach seiner Tasse Kaffee – nun galt Luke seine Aufmerksamkeit. 

„Also, bereit?“, fragte Michael enthusiastisch, als er sich zurück auf die Sitzgelegenheit fallen ließ und sofort die Gitarre auf seinem Knie ablegte. Er begann irgendwie was völlig chaotisches zu spielen. Nach 30 Sekunden schien es über in den Chorus zu gehen und er brüllte aus vollem Hals:

„Ba daba da ba da badaba da bada,  
daba bada ba da badabada  
Got no shame  
I love the way you're screaming my name!“

Als das Lied vorbei war, grinste Luke und hielt Mike ein „Daumen hoch“ entgegen:

„3 von 10 Sterne für die Musik, 2 von 10 für den Textversuch.“  
„Ey! Ich hab gesagt, es ist nur eine Idee!“, protestierte Michael.  
„War klar, dass es um Sex geht“, stellte Ashton gespielt pikiert fest.  
„Was? Gar nicht wahr! Das sollte was mit berühmt sein zu tun haben, Ash”, beschwerte sich Michael mit lang-gedehntem „Ash“. Der kommentierte nur erneut trocken:  
“M-hm.”  
“Mann, Luke hast du über den grünen Klee gelobt und ich kriege nicht ein liebes Wort?“, hielt Michael dagegen.  
„Nö.“ Ash verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Wie nö?“, wollte der enttäuschte Gitarrist wissen.  
„Solange ich nicht mein Geld für den Brunch zurückerhalte, kein Wort. Ich sehe nicht einmal T.a.l.e.n.t. in dem, was du da abgeliefert hast.“   
„Waaas?“, sprang Michael empört auf, Luke legte mit einem lauten Lachen den Kopf in den Nacken. Ash grinste, weil Michael auf seine Provokation reinfiel. Nur Calum blieb still.  
„Das ist Bestechung!“, wehrte sich der Verschmähte und kramte zum zweiten Mal in seiner Hosentasche, „Ich … ich hab kein Bargeld mehr bei mir.“  
„Dann keine positive Kritik von mir“, lehnte Ash ab.  
„Und einen Gefallen? Genau! Ash, was willst du? Sag! Ich mach es!“ 

Jetzt wurde es interessant: Denn eigentlich hörte man derlei Sätze nur dann von Mike, wenn sie zu viert bei einer seltenen Gelegenheit “Wahrheit oder Pflicht” spielten. Eigentlich zog Michael bei Ashs Aufgaben immer den Kürzeren.

„Ein Gefallen, statt Geld? Hm ...“, überlegte Ash und gestikulierte übertrieben, als er mit Daumen und Zeigefinger sich das Kinn kratzte.  
„Okay, Cliffort: Nächste Woche, bei euch im Garten, Familienfest. Ich will das alle kommen.“ Michael blinzelte ein paar Mal, Luke schaute von Ash zu Michael, Calum bewegte sich gar nicht.  
„Familienfest? Also unsere Moms, Dads und so weiter? Alle?“, wollte Michael bestätigt wissen.  
„Jap, ist schon viel zu lange her. Ist wichtig, dass man alle mal wieder beisammen hat“, erläuterte Ashton, stand auf und streckte sich vom längeren Sitzen.   
„Oh, okay ...“, setzte sich Michael wieder hin und schien gar nicht abgeneigt zu sein, alle Familien wieder unter einem Gartenschirm zu haben. Und gutes Essen und so.

Calum sah, wie Luke zwar den Mund öffnete und irgendwas sagen wollte und dabei Ash anblickte, Ash aber nur lächelte und ein bisschen, kaum merklich, den Kopf schüttelte. Es war absolut klar, dass dieser kurze nonverbale Austausch von beiden nicht für Mike, noch für Calum gedacht war. Denn Lukes Augen weiteten sich jetzt, als wäre ihm durch Ashtons warmen Blick und das zugestehende Lächeln die Erkenntnis gekommen, was Ash mit dem Familienfest beabsichtigte. Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann senkte er den Blick, die Wangen nun deutlicher errötet. Um was es auch ging: Calum lief das Fass über!

„Ganz große Klasse, Leute! Ihr denkt an Party machen, während wir ein Album zu produzieren haben!“ Seine Hände ballten sich, Calum stemmte sich aus dem Sessel in einem Ruck.  
„Wir sind mindestens drei Wochen im Rückstand und haben genau zwei unfertige Ideen!“ Seine Lautstärke nahm unangenehm zu, sein Gesicht wurde rot. Ash wandte sich ihm zu, hob eine Augenbraue:  
„Entspann dich, Mann. Ideen kommen nicht auf Knopfdruck.“  
„Ach!“, giftete Calum und fixierte Ashton jetzt, „Dann hast du also wenigstens die Schlagzeug-Spur für ‚Teeth‘ fertig?“  
Luke sah nun wieder auf und zwischen Calum und Ashton hin und her:  
„Sollte er das denn? Ich dachte, wir wollten noch über-“, fügte Luke dem Gespräch zu, doch Calum unterbrach ihn direkt:  
„Ash hat meine Audio-Datei seit 14 Tagen. Aber anscheinend, ist was ANDERES wichtiger, als unsere Band!“ Jetzt schrie Calum und alle Anwesenden verstummten. Erst jetzt realisierte Michael, dass Calum nicht wegen des langsamen Fortschritts so aufgebracht war, sondern die Wut eigentlich Ashton und Luke zum Ziel hatte. Die Wut, die er bei seinem Kumpel zuvor beim Video-Gespräch bemerkt hatte, kam jetzt zur falschen Zeit zum Vorschein.  
„Cal!“, rief er deshalb, „Komm, reg dich ab. Dafür … dafür sind wir ja heute hier! Wir haben noch den ganzen Tag Zeit. Da kommen sicher noch ein paar gute Ideen bei raus.“ Doch Michaels beschwichtigende Stimme drang nicht wirklich durch. Calum kochte noch immer:  
„NICHTS hat Vorrang, wenn wir in der Band sind! GAR nichts! Keine Feten, bis wir wieder im Zeitplan sind! Verstanden?“

Doch Ash würde sich nicht das Leben diktieren lassen, selbst nicht von einem seiner besten Freunde:  
„Sorry, Cal, aber es GIBT wichtiges, als die Band.“  
„Ach“, spottete Calum, „dann sollte ich wohl davon erfahren, was? Denke schon, dass ich wissen sollte, was dich von der Aufnahme abgehalten hat.“   
Doch Ash antwortete nicht. Seine Gelassenheit war allerdings verschwunden. Calum hatte tatsächlich recht – die erste Demo-Schlagzeug-Spur hätte Ash seit Tagen abliefern können, aber Luke und die neue Wohnung, das hatte einfach Vorrang gehabt. Aber eine plausible Lüge fiel Ashton so spontan nicht ein. Also schwieg er.

„Klasse, Ash, das nenne ich einen wahren Freund“, giftete Calum, wandte sich zum Sessel um und griff nach seiner Jacke. „Muss raus hier.“  
Michael erhob sich, versuchte Calum bei der Schulter zu berühren und zu beruhigen, da griff Luke seine eigene Jacke vom Sofa:  
„Ich geh mit, bisschen die Beine vertreten.“  
Calum blitzte Luke wütend an, wehrte sich jedoch nicht, als Luke ihm wirklich hinterherlief, als Calum aus dem Studio stürmte.

Auch Minuten später ärgerte Ashton sich noch über sich selbst, lief wortlos zwischen dem Besprechungszimmer und dem Aufnahmeraum auf und ab, tief in Gedanken. Mal atmete er frustriert aus, mal trommelte er entnervt mit den Fingern gegen den Türrahmen, wenn er zwischen beiden Räumen stehen blieb. Michael seufzte nur und aß den letzten Muffin:

„Ehrlich, Mann, wieso hast du Calum nicht die Datei geschickt? Von privaten Problemen hast du uns jedenfalls nichts erzählt. Und was anderes fällt mir auch nicht ein. Calum war ‚Teeth‘ super wichtig.“ Natürlich vermutete Mike, dass Luke etwas mit dem Versäumnis zu tun hatte, aber Ash auf den Kopf zu zu fragen wäre auffällig gewesen. Der fuhr sich durch die Haare, hockte sich wieder auf den Sessel:  
„Ich mach die Aufnahme heute.“  
„Heute? Du willst länger bleiben?“, fragte Michael und machte sich nützlich, indem er den Papiermüll und die Tassen auf dem Tisch wegräumte.  
„Ja … ich hab ihn hängen lassen. Muss das geradebiegen. Ich mach solange, bis ich die beste Aufnahme heute habe … die Band geht vor.“

~~~***~~~

Luke hatte Calum zwanzig Minuten stillschweigend bei einem Spaziergang begleitet. Und Calums Haltung nach zu urteilen, hatte der sich wieder beruhigt – halbwegs.   
„Freue mich schon auf deine Basslinie zu ‚Old me‘“, eröffnete Luke das Gespräch. Und Calum wollte nicht unfreundlich rüberkommen, denn das Lied war wirklich gut gewesen:  
„Das kommt sicher aufs Album“, nuschelte Cal und bog ohne weiteren Kommentar zum Rückweg zum Studio ein. Luke legte einen Arm auf die etwas eingeknickte Schulterpartie seines Kumpels. 

Etwas überrascht hielten Luke und Calum unweit des Studios an, als sie zehn Minuten später eigentlich wieder in das Gebäude gehen wollten, dort nun aber eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten sich postiert hatte: Fans.

„Woher wissen die, das wir heute hier sind?“, stellte Luke die Frage in den offenen Raum.  
„Wahrscheinlich haben die eins und eins zusammengezählt, als Ash die Sachen für uns alle beim Bäcker abgeholt hat“, vermutete Calum und beide waren nicht besonders begeistert, gerade jetzt Fans zu treffen. Der Streit steckte noch in den Knochen. In die Hecke springen war aber nicht drin, zumal die erste junge Frau im „Youngblood“-Shirt den Bassisten und Frontsänger sofort erkannte und ein ‚Oh mein Gott!‘ ihr entfuhr. Wie auf Knopfdruck stellte sich ein Lächeln auf Calums und Lukes Gesichtern ein, zusammen schritten sie auf die kleine Gruppe zu, winkten fröhlich.

„Hey, wie geht’s?“, eröffnete Calum die Begegnung. Manche Fans zitterten sogar, ein Mädchen rieb sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Calum signierte ihre Alben und Poster zuerst. Es war eine Gruppe von neun Leuten, sogar ein Typ war mit dabei. Der bat Luke sofort um ein Autogramm auf sein eigenes Shirt, jedoch sehr schüchtern:

„Kann ich … also kann ich ein Autogramm haben, bitte?“  
„Na klar, wenn du schon hier bist. Schön dich kennenzulernen! Wie heißt du?“, nahm Luke den Edding wie selbstverständlich entgegen. Der junge Mann hielt das Shirt mit beiden Händen gespannt von seinem Bauch fern, sodass Luke besser darauf schreiben konnte.  
„Leo. Ich bin … also deine Stimme ist unglaublich, Luke. Ich habe deine alten Videos schon damals gesehen, auf YouTube. Du bist so gut geworden in den ganzen Jahren. Ich nehme jetzt auch Unterricht im Gesang, um noch besser zu werden. Und lerne Gitarre.“  
„Danke dir für das Kompliment und schön, wenn ich dich zum Spielen inspirieren konnte. Hast du Freunde, die auch Musik machen? Vielleicht gründet ihr eine Band?“, versuchte Luke das Gespräch aufzulockern und vollendete schwungvoll seine Unterschrift.  
„Nein, nein, leider nicht. Aber mein … mein Freund, Ben, der spielt Schlagzeug.“ Der junge Mann senkte seine Lautstärke herab, als er von seiner zweiten Hälfte sprach. Luke begriff sofort, was es für ihn bedeuten musste, so offen mit dem Musiker, den er bewunderte, darüber zu reden. Plus: Die Parallele zu Luke und Ashton berührte Luke innerlich. Also schaute er Leo direkt, warm und mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln in die Augen:  
„Passt doch perfekt! Rhythmus und Gefühl, mehr braucht es nicht. Macht ehrliche Musik, nur das, was ihr beide wirklich wollt. Steht dazu. Wäre cool, wenn ich von euch beiden irgendwann einmal auf YouTube was sehen kann“, zwinkerte Luke. Die junge Frau neben Leo hielt schon ungeduldig ein weiteres Album zur Unterschrift hin. Calum hatte derweil bereits sechs der neun Leute mit seiner Signatur beglückt.

„Luke! Luke! Ich hab gar nicht geglaubt euch zu treffen! Wahnsinn!“ Das Adrenalin schien bei ihr besonders im Blut zu stecken.  
„Wir hatten auch nicht mit Fans gerechnet“, versuchte Luke sich an einem Lächeln, „Welchen Namen soll ich bei dir draufschreiben?“

Calum unterschrieb gerade eine Konzert-DVD und stieß Luke mit dem Unterarm dabei versehentlich an, beide hoben den Kopf, dann hielt Calum kurz inne und schaute skeptisch auf Lukes Unterschrift:  
„Und das soll man lesen können?“, neckte er.  
„Besser als deine abstrakte Kunst“, machte sich Luke ebenfalls über Calum lustig. Dann wechselten sie die Positionen und beide schrieben weiter. Nach wenigen Minuten war Calum soweit durch mit dem Signieren, stellte sich dann für Fotos zur Verfügung. Luke war bei Fan Nummer acht angelangt, Teresa, eine Frau um die 30 mit einem Shirt, auf dem Ashton abgebildet war. Auch trug sie ein Bandana um die Stirn. Zwar lächelte sie, als auch Luke seine Unterschrift neben die von Calum setzte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht die Augen.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch? Willst du ein Foto?“, erkundigte sich Luke. Dankbar nahm sie das Album wieder entgegen:  
„Wenn ich ehrlich sein darf, ich wollte Ashton sehen. Bitte nicht falsch verstehen, Luke, aber Ashs Geschichte hat mir ziemlich Mut gemacht … und mein Leben gerettet. Ich hätte letztes Jahr alles beendet ... hätte ich nicht von euch und von seiner Jugend erfahren. Sorry“, schnitt sie sich selbst das Wort ab und wich Lukes Blick aus. Ein paar Sekunden wusste Luke auch nicht was er dazu sagen sollte: Solche Fans zu treffen, war eigentlich eine Ehre. Das Leben von echten Menschen nicht nur zu berühren, sondern sogar zu retten, war mehr, als er sich je vorstellen konnte. Das war es, die Verbindung von Seelen und Herzen durch Musik. Er griff in seine Jackentasche, entriegelte sein Handy und drückte eine Kurzwahl, hielt das Telefon ans Ohr, es tutete zweimal:  
„Ash?“, Lukes Worte erschraken die Frau so sehr, dass sie bleich wurde und Luke mit geweiteten Augen anstarrte, „Wir sind draußen vor der Tür. Hier gibt es jemanden, den du treffen musst. Bring Mike und zwei Eddings mit.“ Das hörten jetzt auch die anderen Fans und die Aufregung verwandelte sich in helle Freude!  
„Luke … ich … danke“, schluckte die Frau und Luke nahm sie einfach feste in den Arm.  
„So wie du Ash sehen musst, muss er auch Leute wie dich treffen, Teresa. Kannst ihn auch gerne umarmen, das mag der Kuschelbär“, lachte Luke und ließ wieder von der Frau ab. Teresa nickte still, aber glücklich. 

Dann richtete Luke seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den letzten Fan in der Reihe, ein Mädchen von vielleicht nur 14 Jahren, die Haare zu einem zotteligen Dutt zusammengebunden, grelles Make-up im Gesicht. Bevor Luke überhaupt ‚Hallo‘ sagen konnte, warf sie sich ihm schon um den Hals, drückte sich eng an ihn und wollte nicht so recht loslassen. Luke lehnte sich dann etwas zurück, schob sie sanft von sich:  
„Was kann ich denn für dich tun, hm?“ Trotz aller Aufdringlichkeit freundlich bleiben!  
„Also die beiden T-Shirts hier, das Album und mir bitte auf den Arm schreiben. Egal was, Luke, ich lass es mir tätowieren!“ Luke zog die Augenbrauen zusammen:  
„Bist du nicht zu jung dazu?“  
„Müssen meine Eltern ja nicht wissen!“, kam es recht flapsig daher.  
„Sorry, aber auf deinen Arm schreibe ich nichts“, lehnte Luke ab, nahm jedoch das Album entgegen und setzte schon die erste Unterschrift darauf.  
„Kann ich dann eine Frage stellen?“, hielt das Mädchen dagegen.  
„Klar“, meinte Luke und war ganz auf das Signieren fokussiert.  
„Wer war das, in deinem Blowjob-Video?“

Erst dachte Luke, er hätte sich verhört, denn ‚Blowjob‘ aus dem Mund eines 14-jährigen Mädchens zu hören, war weit von dem entfernt, womit Luke rechnete. Auch war es eine Kombination, die er nicht hören wollte. Dennoch irritierte ihn die Frage vom Inhalt her:  
„Welches Video?“  
Die Gruppe an Fans wurde still. Dann merkte auch Calum, dass irgendwas vorgefallen sein musste und schaute mit fragendem Blick zu Luke. Der reichte dem Mädchen das Album zurück und nahm in Zeitlupe das erste Shirt entgegen. Das Mädchen plapperte ungeniert weiter:  
„Na das von vor zwei Wochen! Das, wo man dich bei Containern sieht und du von jemanden es besorgt bekommst!“ 

Bei Calum gingen sämtliche Alarmglocken an und er lief mit versteinerter Miene direkt auf das Mädchen zu:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir über sowas vor Minderjährigen sprechen. Wo sind eigentlich deine Eltern? Kristin heißt du, nicht?“  
Doch das Mädchen war die Unterbrechung durch Calum nur lästig, so fuhr sie unbeirrt einfach fort:  
„Michael hat dazu wenigstens was gesagt. Ich dachte, dass Luke sicher selber was dazu sagen will. Er ist ja schließlich im Video zu sehen.“  
„Wie, Mike? Welches Video? Ich hatte die letzten beiden Wochen gar nicht den Kopf frei für Social Media.“ Luke war noch immer durcheinander von all den Informationen. Und ihm fiel wirklich kein solches Video ein, schon gar nicht eines, welches für Minderjährige ungeeignet war. Calum zögerte kurz, als er Lukes Aussage gehört hatte und zählte sofort eins und eins zusammen – sowohl Ashton, als auch Luke hatten beide wohl keine Zeit für irgendwas gefunden, nicht einmal für die Band oder den sozialen Medien. Und beide begründeten es nicht. Der angegebene Zeitrahmen war zudem derselbe gewesen. Für Calum ein zweiter Hinweis auf eine mögliche Beziehung neben den nonverbalen Austausch von vorhin.

Glücklicherweise schwang die Tür vom Haupteingang nun offen und ein fröhlicher Michael schritt hinaus, gefolgt von einem etwas entspannterem Ashton. Die Fans freuten sich augenblicklich, hibbelten auf der Stelle, hielten ihre kostbaren Fan-Artikel beiden Neuankömmlingen begeistert entgegen. Die Stimmen wurden lauter, sprachen durcheinander. Calum packte Luke an der Schulter, wollte das Treiben nutzen, um Luke vor weiteren Fragen zu bewahren.  
„Moment, Calum, Luke muss noch das zweite Shirt unterschreiben“, belehrte Kristin den verstimmten Bassisten, dessen Gesicht sich einen weiteren Ton verdunkelte. Dann nahm Kristin das erste Shirt entgegen und hielt Luke das besagte zweite hin.  
„Das ist für Hanna, meine BFF!“ Calum schnaubte: Wie konnte ein Mädchen nur so unhöflich, aufdringlich und nervtötend auf einmal sein?  
„Ach und Luke?“, setzte sie schon wieder zu etwas an, während sie sich demonstrativ nun auch gegen Luke von der Seite lehnte und ein unangekündigtes Foto von ihnen beiden schoss, „Stimmt der Release-Termin wie er im Netz steht?“ Das Handy blitzte auf, Lukes Gesicht war im Moment völliger Sprachlosigkeit eingefroren worden, im Hintergrund war sogar Calum abgelichtet, dessen Gesicht rot hervorstach. Jetzt hielt ihn nichts mehr zurück:  
„Was steht im Netz? Wir haben nichts veröffentlicht!“, blaffte er das Mädchen an. Kristin spielte die Überraschte, tippte dann auf ihrem Handy herum und hielt Calum eine Ansicht zu Twitter unter die Nase:  
„Seit heute Mittag heißt es, der 20. April. Guck, die tweeten es alle!“  
Calum presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er die Tweets überflog: Irgendwer hatte das tatsächliche Datum der Album-Veröffentlichung bekannt gegeben - und bestimmt nicht Calum. Wütend drehte er das Gesicht seinem Kumpel und Bandmitglied Luke zu: Dem stand der Mund leicht offen, dann folgte ein ehrliches Schulterzucken. Er war es also auch nicht gewesen. Was für eine Scheiße!

Calum bedeutete Luke mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass sie wieder reingehen sollten. Luke ließ Kristin ohne Verabschiedung an Ort und Stelle zurück. Beide liefen Richtung Haupteingang. Im Vorbeigehen flüsterte Calum Ash und Mike was ins Ohr, Luke sah gerade noch, wie Ashton anschließend Teresa begrüßte, sie mit Tränen in den Augen etwas zu ihm sagte und er sie dann feste umarmte. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter Calum und Luke.

~~~***~~~

Eine Stunde später hockten alle vier Bandmitglieder sich gegenüber, das Studio lag in absolutem Schweigen. Was eigentlich ein Tag für Songwriting, Aufnahmen und Jammen sein sollte, hatte sich zur echten Krisensitzung gewandelt: Sofort, als auch Michael und Ashton das Studio wieder betreten hatten, berichteten Calum und Luke von dem veröffentlichten Release-Datum des neuen Albums. Keiner der vier hatte irgendwas an irgendwen außerhalb der Band oder der Crew dazu gesagt. Auch nichts aus Versehen, soweit sich alle erinnern konnten. Calums Stimmung war nun nicht mehr aufgebracht, er war ernst, er war besorgt und seine Nerven waren blank. Aber Energie fehlte ihm jetzt einfach: Sie lagen schon hinten mit den Songs, jetzt würde die Veröffentlichung sicher vom Management vorgezogen werden. Und eine weitere Sache stellte Calum die Nackenhaare auf: Das Management würde bei allen prüfen, ob ein Vertragsbruch vorlag, da war er sich absolut sicher Er konnte also nur hoffen, dass wirklich keiner seiner Freunde etwas ausgeplaudert hatte, dass vielleicht dem Management selbst der Fehler unterlaufen war.

Luke währenddessen, scrollte in seinem Handy herum, suchte irgendwas. Als er es wohl gefunden hatte, stöpselte er seine Kopfhörer ein und sah sich etwas an. Ash schaute nur kurz zu ihm auf, dann wieder auf seine gefalteten Hände, grübelte weiter darüber nach, wie das Datum bekannt geworden sein könnte. Michael seufzte zum vierten Mal, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf, verbiss sich in seiner Unterlippe.

Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten tippte Luke irgendwas ins Smartphone. Alle schauten ihm dabei wortlos und eher passiv zu, zu sehr in den eigenen Gedanken versunken. Als Luke fertig war, löste er die Stöpsel von seinen Ohren:  
„Also du und Mike haben das Video gesehen?“, brach Luke als Erster das Schweigen im Zimmer und blickte Calum fragend über den Tisch an. Der vergrub sein Gesicht sofort stöhnend in den Händen – mit dem Thema wollte er jetzt nicht auch noch zu tun haben. Am liebsten wäre es Calum, dieser beschissene Tag wäre einfach vorbei und vergessen. Michael schluckte und nickte nur. Luke drehte dann seinen Kopf zur Seite:  
„Und du, Ash?“ Der Angesprochene erwachte erst jetzt aus dem tranceähnlichen Zustand.  
„Hm? Was?“  
„Das Video im Netz von mir bei den Containern?“, wiederholte Luke.  
„Ich … keine Ahnung. Was meinst du?“ Tatsächlich hatte auch Ashton bis zu dieser Minute nichts von einem Blowjob-Video mitbekommen. Sein blanker Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihn und Luke reichte ihm einfach sein Handy herüber mit den Ohrstöpseln. Irritiert nahm Ash es entgegen, legte die Kopfhörer an und ließ das Video über sich ergehen.  
„Oh Gott“, jammerte Michael auf der anderen Seite und wünschte sich, das Thema ‚Video‘ wäre nicht existent. Natürlich hatten die Fans es weiterverteilt … wäre auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn die Fans sich an den Grundsatz ‚leben und leben lassen‘ halten würden. Dann schluckte er erneut:  
„Sorry, Luke. Ich wollte das ansprechen … hab nur nie den Mut gefunden. Und jetzt ist es überall im Internet.“  
Erstaunlicherweise zuckte Luke nur mit den Schultern:  
„Kann schon verstehen … ist ja nicht so, das wir täglich über unser Liebesleben plaudern. Nach dem Motto: ‚Hey, Luke, war’s gut? Welcher Griff hat dir besonders gefallen?‘“, lachte Luke kurz auf.  
„Luke“, ermahnte Calum jetzt, „das ist nicht lustig.“ Seine braunen Augen waren verengt, die Stirn erhoben. Doch die Drohung kam nicht bei Luke an:  
„Ihr macht alle viel zu viel Wind um die Sache. Das Video gibt nicht viel her. Jetzt wissen eben alle, wie ich beim Sex klinge … na und?“  
Calum verspannte den Kiefer, lehnte sich schon vor um etwas zu entgegnen, als Michael ihm zuvor kam:  
„Luke, wir haben ein Image als Band und viele minderjährige Fans. Es macht kein gutes Bild, wenn jemand von uns verbotenen Sex in der Öffentlichkeit hat … egal, mit wem“, nuschelte Mike gegen Ende.  
„Trotzdem“, hielt Luke entspannt dagegen und nahm gar keine Stellung zu Michaels Nachsatz. 

Ash beendete wohl gerade das Video. Sechs Augenpaare schwangen um zu ihm und begleiteten seine Reaktion: Wie er die Stöpsel entfernte, das Handy bedacht auf den Tisch legte. Sein Gesicht ohne Miene, weiß. Plötzlich stand er auf:  
„Mir ist schlecht. Brauch‘ 'ne Minute.“ Schon schritt er aus dem Raum. Luke fiel der Mund leicht offen, denn mit dieser Reaktion hatte er nicht bei Ash gerechnet. Auch Michael warf Luke jetzt einen überraschten Seitenblick zu - denn wenn die beiden ein Paar wären, dann hätte Luke doch Ashtons Reaktion kommen sehen müssen? Hätte er dann das Video so heruntergespielt und locker genommen?   
„Mit der Reaktion hätte ich bei dir auch eher gerechnet“, kommentierte Mike trocken. Und erst jetzt realisierte Luke, wie sehr das Video Ash wohl getroffen haben musste: Sein Mund schloss sich, das leichte Lächeln zog sich zurück, bis nur noch Niedergeschlagenheit auf dem Gesicht zu erkennen war. Denn Ashton so verletzt zu sehen, tat weh. Luke kam sich wie ein Vollidiot vor. Er hätte es bedenken müssen.

Die quälenden Minuten krochen die Wanduhr entlang. Luke versank in schweren Selbstvorwürfen, sein Körper nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände um seinen Bauch gelegt, als wenn die Gedanken Bauchschmerzen verursachten. Michaels Füße kamen nicht zur Ruhe, er wackelte mit ihnen unruhig hin und her. Calum schnaubte, griff nach seinem Handy und versuchte alles um sich herum auszublenden.

Wenig später stand nun Ashton wieder im Türrahmen: Seine Farbe war nicht zurückgekehrt, seine Haare waren am Ansatz feucht, er hatte sich wohl mit Wasser im Gesicht erfrischt, aber ohne Erfolg. Die Sorgen waren zu präsent in seinem Ausdruck. 

„Was zur Hölle?!“, stieß Calum plötzlich aus. Michael und Luke schraken auf, Ashtons besorgter Blick huschte ebenfalls zu Calum, der irgendwas auf dem Bildschirm las:  
„Was für eine Scheiße machst du eigentlich?“, der böse Blick traf Luke direkt und ohne Vorwarnung.  
„‘Gerade erst das Video gesehen. Was soll ich sagen? Shit happens!‘“, zitierte Calum aufgebracht den jüngsten Tweet von Luke, „Und ‚LOL‘?“ Calum wartete auf eine Erklärung von seinem Kumpel, der jetzt wirklich, wirklich begriff, dass er eigentlich so alles falsch gemacht hatte.  
„Hab nicht nachgedacht ...“ Dann Stille. Ashton sagte nichts, aber Calum und Michael bemerkten, wie Ash einen kurzen Moment mit größter Anspannung auf Luke hinuntersah, die Lippen aufeinander presste. Katastrophaler konnte der Tag nicht werden. 

Ach doch! Wieso eigentlich nicht? Alle vier Handys im Raum piepten zur selben Zeit und eine SMS vom Management war eingetrudelt. Michael öffnete sie SMS und las laut vor:  
„Aufgrund der jüngsten Ereignisse betreffend des kompromittierenden Videos und des veröffentlichten Release-Datums wird eine Unterredung anberaumt. Es ist zu klären, ob Vertragsbrüchigkeit vorliegt und zu vereinbaren, wie effektive Schadensbegrenzung betrieben werden kann. Termin: Freitag bla bla“, seufzte Michael, „… oh Mann.“

Calum war fertig mit heute.  
„Das war’s! Ich gehe“, erhob er sich, griff nach der Jacke, sammelte seine Sachen ein und schob sich hastig an Ash vorbei und weg war er.

„Ich glaube, Songs können wir heute vergessen“, schloss Michael daraus und schüttelte den Kopf. 

Vorsichtig ergriff Luke das Wort nach einer Weile:  
„Leute, es tut mir leid. Ich habe Mist gebaut.“ Er nahm ebenfalls seine Jacke und steckte das Handy in die Tasche: „Ich versuche Cal einzuholen. Muss mich beim ihm echt entschuldigen.“  
„Und du?“, fragte Michael Ashton, der sich plötzlich auf das Schlagzeug zubewegte und die Drumsticks aus einer Tasche kramte.  
„Ich bleib hier. Cal hat zu lange auf ‚Teeth‘ warten müssen. Ich mach das heute fertig“, bekräftigte Ash erneut.  
„Ernsthaft? Du willst es immer noch machen?“, wunderte sich Michael, selbst Luke, der im Türrahmen verweilte, zog eine Augenbraue hoch, nickte dann verständnisvoll und lief anschließend zur Tür hinaus. Ash ließ sich auf den Sitz am Schlagzeug fallen, das Leder gab mit einem lauten ‚Puff‘ nach.  
„Muss Energie loswerden, so oder so“, kommentierte der Schlagzeuger und legte sofort los, trommelte voller Frustration und ohne einen weiteren Gedanken an den verbliebenen Michael einfach drauf los. Der Lärm von ersten Aufwärmübungen dröhnte in Michaels Ohren.  
„Okay!“, rief er zu Ash, „Ich lass dich dann mal …“   
Mike packte ebenfalls seine Sachen, hob die Hand zum Abschied, aber Ashton war geistig völlig woanders. Seine Musik jedenfalls erschütterte mit Wut die Luft im gesamten Studio. Als auch Michael den Raum verlassen hatte, gab es nichts mehr, als schnelle, harte Schläge auf den Trommeln, Becken und Toms.

~~~***~~~

Draußen überzog die Dämmerung die Häuser von Los Angeles, die Lichter gingen an, der Himmel wurde mit jeder weiteren Stunde nachtblau. Dem Blick über die Stadt hing Luke gedankenverloren nach, seit einer ganzen Weile sogar: Er lehnte draußen an der Hauswand vom Studio, abseits vom Haupteingang. Gleich nachdem er Calum am Nachmittag eingeholt und sich bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, war er zum Studio zurückgekehrt. Das entfernte Schlagzeug-Solo von Ash begleitete seitdem seine Gedanken. Langsam wurde es kühl draußen. Aber Luke wartete noch immer, bereits seit zwei Stunden. Er hatte Ash ziemlich verletzt mit seinem Verhalten. Und so wollte er den Tag nicht zu Ende gehen lassen. Daher war es ihm wichtig, dass Ashton erst die Zeit für sich und das Schlagzeug hatte. Dann würde Luke zu ihm gehen. Bis dahin fühlte er die Emotionen in Ashs Rhythmus nach.

Im Studio hämmerte Ashton auf das Drumkit ein, als wäre es ein Sandsack, seine Haare verschwitzt über den Augen, das Shirt hatte er längst für mehr Freiraum ausgezogen, die Flasche Wasser neben ihm auf dem Boden war leer getrunken. Dann schlug er die letzten Beats voller Kraft auf die Trommeln, die Luft wurde zum letzten Mal erschüttert. Dann löste sich die tosende Welle auf in betäubende Stille. Nur Ashtons schwerer Atem war zu hören. Er ließ die Arme mit den Sticks erst nach ein paar Atemzügen sinken.

Endlich. Das war die Aufnahme. So sollte es in „Teeth“ klingen.

Ash erhob sich, lief rüber zu einem Laptop, an dem verschiedene Kabel angeschlossen waren, und beendete dort die Aufzeichnung. Er speicherte die Datei mit Sicherheitskopien ab, schickte sie dann an sein eigenes Handy, schloss den Laptop und zog die Kabel davon ab. Erschöpft ging er zurück zum Schlagzeug, ließ sich auf den Hocker nieder, tippte einen Begleittext zu seiner Nachricht an Calum ins Handy, fügte die Audio-Datei bei.

>> War längst überfällig. Sorry Kumpel. Zähle auf dein Feedback. Ash <<

Er drückte auf ‚versenden‘. Erleichtert entspannten sich seine Schultern, als er das Smartphone auf dem Boden ablegte. Ash war froh, dass sie einen Schritt mit „Teeth“ weiter waren und ehrlich gesagt tat ihm das Schlagzeugspielen verdammt gut. Und es half ihm, den Tag zu vergessen. Zumindest das Schlechte daran.  
Ashton nahm wieder die Drumsticks zur Hand, überlegte einen Moment und entschied sich dann, „Meet you there“ zu spielen – man sollte meinen, dass er keine Energie mehr dafür hatte, aber gerade die schnellen Rhythmen gaben ihm Energie zurück. Er liebte das Schlagzeug. Und es gehörte zu seinem Leben, war eines der wichtigsten Dinge, die er nie aufgeben würde.

Das Tempo des Liedes nahm zu, Ashtons Bewegungen wurden flüssiger, die Schläge waren perfekt abgestimmt auf das Timing. Ohne Druck, ohne Erwartung zu spielen, legte Ashtons wahres Talent frei. Er war so in den Rhythmus eingetaucht, dass er die Silhouette im Türrahmen nicht wahrnahm. Die große Figur in den Boots und der Lederjacke beobachtete ihn, seine Fingerfertigkeit, wie Ashtons ganzer Körper vor und zurück mit dem Auf und Ab des Songs ging, wie perfekt das Muskelspiel an seinen Armen auf die kraftvollen Schläge abgestimmt war, der feste Bauch zuckte. Die Präsenz von Ashton als Schlagzeuger war vereinnahmend. Wie er den Kopf nach oben streckte, das Gesicht anspannte, schwer atmete, mit geschlossenen Augen den Beat fühlte. Luke wollte seinen Blick nicht von ihm nehmen, zu keinem Preis der Welt.

Ashton spielte das Lied auf eine ganz eigene Weise, wiederholte den Chorus immer und immer wieder, entschleunigte den Rhythmus an manchen Stellen, verlängerte die Bridge, nur um im Finale noch härter, energiegeladener den stillen Zuhörer in den Bann zu ziehen. 

Die letzten Schläge trommelten nieder, plötzlich war es vorbei. Ashton keuchte schwer, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich flatternd. Dann fuhr sich Ash mit einem Arm über die Stirn, legte die Sticks auf dem Schlagzeug ab. Er war richtig ausgepowert – aber verdammt glücklich. Er hätte selbst nicht gedacht, soviel Energie noch zu haben. Sein Gesicht entspannte sich, er lächelte sogar.

„Hey“, kam es halblaut aus Richtung der Tür. Ashton sah auf, erkannte seinen Luke: Er stand bei der Tür, als wenn er auf Erlaubnis wartete, eintreten zu dürfen. Aber Ash war wirklich froh, Luke zu sehen, seufzte:  
„Hey, du bist zurück?“  
Luke schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Nein, bin draußen geblieben. Wollte dich nicht stören … können wir reden?“, bat er.  
„Immer. Komm rein“, antwortete Ashton.

Luke nahm einen Stuhl bei der Rückenlehne und platziere ihn neben dem Schlagzeug, setzte sich Ash gegenüber. Dann knetete er seine Finger, zögerte zu sprechen, auch traute er sich nicht wirklich in Ashtons Augen zu sehen. Von draußen hörte man die Autos der Stadt vorbeifahren – eines davon lenkte zum Parkplatz vor dem Studio ein, das Scheinwerferlicht erhellte kurz das Zimmer ein wenig mehr. Aber weder Ashton, noch Luke achteten darauf.

„Da war diese Frau heute unter den Fans“, begann Ashton das Gespräch mit einem anderen Thema, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, „Teresa. Das war sicher die, die ich unbedingt kennenlernen sollte.“  
„M-Hm“, nickte Luke, war froh über Ashs Anstoß eines Gespräches.  
„Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie sich das Leben nehmen wollte letztes Jahr. Sie hatte die Uni abgebrochen, um ihrem Vater zu helfen. Der hat aber das Geld, das sie verdiente, auch weiterhin für Drogen ausgegeben. Er wollte keine Therapie. Dann ist er an einer Überdosis gestorben. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. Dann hat sie den Job und die Wohnung verloren, weil sie völlig am Ende war. Sie konnte einfach nichts mehr tun. War schwer depressiv geworden … und keiner hat ihr geholfen.“  
Luke sah auf und beobachtete, wie Ashton sich durch die Haare fuhr und kurz einem Gedanken nachhing. Dann fuhr er fort:  
„Dann hat sie am Radio ein Interview mit uns gehört. Da ging es um unseren Werdegang. Auch meine Geschichte. Sie meinte, ihr ging das Interview plötzlich durch den Kopf, als sie alles beenden wollte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte mit ihrem eigenen Leben, aber weil ich es gepackt hatte, würde sie es auch schaffen … irgendwie.“ Ashton stoppte erneut und atmete erleichtert einmal aus, dann lächelte er:  
„Sie hat sich professionelle Hilfe geholt, isst gesund, macht Sport, hat sich Freunde gesucht und bewarb sich auf ein Stipendium für die Uni. Sie will es nochmal versuchen.“  
„Ich wusste das alles nicht, aber dass ihr zwei euch treffen musstet, habe ich gleich gespürt“, kommentierte Luke ruhig. Ash nickte mehrmals:  
„Kann gar nicht fassen, dass ich mit meiner verkorksten Vergangenheit jemanden inspiriere“, lachte er jetzt.  
„Das tust du, aber auch als der Mensch, der du bist. Und mit deiner Musik.“ Die Aufrichtigkeit war fühlbar in Lukes Worten, Ash wurde das Herz leicht und Wärme breitete sich darin aus.

Im hinteren Teil des Studios erhellte sich ein Flur, jemand betrat das Gebäude mit ruhigen Schritten. Dennoch blieb der Besuch wiederholt unbemerkt von Luke und Ash. Beide sahen sich lange in die Augen und schwiegen einfach. Teresas Geschichte hatte sie zu sehr eingefangen. Beide merkten nicht, wie Calum an der Tür zum Aufnahmezimmer angekommen war, beim Anblick von den beiden Freunden überrascht innehielt, dann einen Schritt zurück machte, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Beide waren wohl in ein ernstes Gespräch verwickelt. Einerseits wollte Calum nicht stören, auf der anderen Seite wollte er hören, wie beide miteinander sprachen, in der Annahme, sie wären allein. Vielleicht … vielleicht würde Calum so die Antwort finden? Waren sie ein Paar? Oder lagen Michael und er ganz falsch? Er wollte es wissen. Also bewegte er sich nicht weiter.

„Luke“, begann Ash, atmete dann laut aus. Er wollte nun zu dem kommen, was Luke auf dem Herzen lag. Aber auch er wusste nicht, wie er das Thema richtig ansprechen sollte. 

Jetzt versuchte Luke sich an einem ersten Ansatz:  
„Ich habe wirklich nicht nachgedacht, als ich dir das Video gezeigt habe. Und mein Tweet war vollkommen daneben. Es tut mir leid. Und ich hätte es mit dir unter vier Augen besprechen sollen, bevor ich so einen Mist fabriziere“, seine schönen, blauen Augen versuchten mit Ashtons eine Verbindung einzugehen, „Wenn du willst: Ich schreibe eine ganz andere Stellungnahme oder ich nehme den Tweet wieder raus. Ich will nur das Richtige tun … ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.“ Der Gedanke, der Luke am meisten Angst machte, war der, dass Ash sich bedroht fühlen oder ihre Beziehung in Gefahr sehen könnte durch das Video. Und dabei hatte Luke ihm weh getan. Er hätte auf Ashtons Gefühle eingehen, nicht einfach so handeln sollen.

Die Schuld in Lukes Augen und in seiner ganzen, eingefallenen Körperhaltung waren Ash ersichtlich. Er selber wollte auch nicht, dass Luke sich ein solch schlechtes Gewissen machte. Gleichzeitig waren am Nachmittag Gefühle in Ash aufgestiegen, die ihn selbst verunsichert hatten. Er wusste nicht, wie er wiederum Luke gegenüber das ansprechen sollte. Also schwiegen beide, Luke brach den Augenkontakt ab und starrte auf seine lackierten Fingernägel. 

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin“, Ash versuchte mit dem ausgetrockneten Mund sinnvolle Worte zu formen, „wollte ich nicht, dass irgendwer dich so sieht … so hört, wie ich es tue. Und niemand sollte dich so bloßstellen. Vor allem nicht vor der ganzen Welt.“ Der Ernst war auf Ashtons Stirn wieder zurückgekehrt. 

Calum hinter dem Durchgang stockte der Atem, als die Erkenntnis ihn unvorbereitet direkt vor den Kopf stieß – sie waren ein Paar!

Luke hob den Kopf und sah Ash fragend an. Der fuhr fort:  
„Und es war mein Fehler … ich hätte es damals nicht draußen tun sollen. Ich hätte dich schützen müssen. Auch heute. Und hätte ich früher von dem Video erfahren, hätte ich die Fragen der Fans -“  
„Die hättest du nicht verhindern können. Und wie es aussieht, hatte Michael es auch nicht schaffen können. Und ich war dumm, ich hätte einfach gar nichts dazu schreiben sollen.“ 

Luke nahm eine Hand von Ash in seine beiden, fuhr mit den Fingern sanft und beruhigend über die erhitzte Haut und die Knöchel. Calum schockte der Anblick mehr, als er sich selbst eingestand, denn diese Vertrautheit war völlig anders, als Ash und Luke sonst miteinander umgingen. Die Sorge um einander und die Nähe zueinander trafen ihn, denn niemals hätte Calum gedacht, dass zwei seiner besten Freunde, seit sie alle Jugendliche waren, das starke Band zwischen ihnen meinten, geheim halten zu müssen. Er hatte es nie bemerkt. Nie auch nur in Erwägung gezogen. Er war schockiert von seiner eigenen Blindheit und von der Liebe, die hier und jetzt so völlig offen vor ihm lag.

Ashton wollte die Hand erst im Reflex wegziehen, dann entspannte er sich wieder, als Luke den Kopf schüttelte:  
„Ist niemand hier, Liebling.“ Trotzdem verspannte sich Ash, denn solchen Körperkontakt waren sie nicht gewohnt an Orten, wo sie sich mit der Band aufhielten. Seit Jahren galt für diese Zonen die ‚no contact‘-Regel.  
„Ist das nicht ein Regelbruch? Kontakt im Band-Bereich? Und wenn jemand kommt?“, warfen die grau-grünen Augen eine Frage zurück zu den entspannten blauen von Luke.  
„M-mh“, schüttelte Luke den Kopf, erhob sich vom Stuhl. Ash reckte das Kinn nach oben, Luke schaute auf ihn hinunter, vollkommen auf seinen Freund fokussiert. Den Handkontakt hielt er aufrecht, verringerte dann mit einem Schritt nach vorne den Abstand zu Ash:  
„Ich liebe dich.“ Ehrlich und frei kamen die sanften Worte aus Lukes Mund, ließen Ash überrascht eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper erfahren. 

Und plötzlich löste Luke die Hände von seinem Liebsten und setzte sich auf Ashtons Schoß, beide langen Beine über Ashs Schenkel gelegt, sodass Luke ihm nun direkt ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Die Nähe jagte einen nächsten Schauer durch beide Körper und Ashs zitternde Augäpfel tanzten zwischen Lukes Lippen und seinen blauen Seelenspiegeln hin und her. Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass Lukes Pupillen erweitert waren, dann, dass Lukes Adamsapfel nervös hinuntergedrückt wurde.  
„Du bist so wunderschön, Ash. Ich weiß, es ist eigentlich die falsche Zeit und der falsche Ort, aber … wie du spielst, ich … ich kann an nichts anderes denken, wie du ‚Meet you there‘ -“, brach Luke seinen eigenen Gedanken ab. Auch er hatte Mühe sich zu entscheiden, ob er auf Ashtons gerötete Lippen oder in seine überraschten, bildschönen Augen sehen sollte. Dann zog er die Jacke auf einmal aus, ließ sie neben dem Schlagzeug auf den Boden fallen. Ash war wie hypnotisiert von der direkten Wärme, die von Lukes Körper ausging.  
„Babe, wir können nicht-“, versuchte Ashs Verstand sich zu Wort zu melden, aber seine Liebe für Luke überschwemmte bereits den Gedanken, was auch immer das für einer gewesen war. Denn sein Freund ließ auf einmal beide Hände mit leichtem Druck über die freie Brust von Ash fahren. Dann glitt eine an seinem Hals hinauf und wieder hinab, die andere streichelte die Hüfte, dann die Bauchmuskeln, die sich rhythmisch an- und entspannten.   
„Du bist so verdammt schön“, hauchte Luke und vergaß sich völlig im Anblick dieses Körpers, in unmittelbarer Nähe zu dieser Energie, die Ashton immerzu umgab. Für Luke war Ash wie Feuer, das in einer Winternacht Leben bedeutete. 

Und Ashton? Der konnte keinen Gedanken mehr fassen, in seinem Kopf sprang er zwischen „Ja“ und „Nein“ hin und her, er liebte Lukes Nähe - wollte nichts riskieren. Brauchte ihn, verlangte nach ihm - hatte Angst vor Fehlern und ihren Konsequenzen. Er war gelähmt in Unentschiedenheit. 

Da schluckte Luke erneut:  
„Ich brauche dich … ich …“, stammelte sein Freund unter erhitztem Atem, sah nun mit geröteten Wangen an sich herab um Ashs Blick auszuweichen. Der folgte dem Blick und erfasste Lukes Situation in ihrer ganzen Größe: Luke war erregt – und dass in solchem Maße, dass jeder Handlungsabbruch schon längst keine verringernde Auswirkung mehr haben würde. Es war Ashtons Anblick beim Schlagzeugspielen gewesen, der Luke so erhitzte. Dieser schöne Mann war alles, was Luke hier und jetzt brauchte. Und in Ashs Geist blitzte die Erinnerung an ihren gemeinsamen Morgen auf, wie schon da Luke seine Nähe gewünscht hatte.

„Du hast gesagt“, sprach Ashton endlich, „ich solle mir keine Gedanken machen. Du holst dir, was du brauchst.“ Lukes Augen, noch dunkler von den lust-geweiteten Pupillen, sprangen zurück, hoch zu dem Gesicht mit dem kräftigen Kiefer und den glänzenden Haaren und den ebenso verdunkelten Augen von Ash. 

„Babe, nimm es dir ...“ Ashtons Worte begleiteten heißen Atem, der Lukes Wangen einhüllte. Die Bedeutung zuckte wie ein heller Blitz durch Lukes Körper, eine Welle der Erregung wallte auf, Luke ließ sich von ihr fortspülen und presste seine Lippen auf Ashtons: Der Kuss war geladen von der Anspannung, die beide den ganzen Tag angesammelt hatten. Beide stießen heißen Atem über die Nase aus, als wenn sie endlich durch den Hautkontakt atmen konnten. Beide Kiefer drückten sich feste aufeinander, sofort tauchte die Zunge in den Mund des jeweils Anderen ein. Ashton drängte sich mit seiner Brust gegen Lukes erhöhten Körper, beide Arme legte er um Lukes Schultern, drückte mit den Händen den Kopf seines Liebsten enger an seinen heran, die Finger in den blonden Locken vergraben. Luke keuchte zwischen den feuchten Lippen-Liebkosungen, sodass nun auch Ash mit warmen Atem an den Wangen gestreichelt wurde. Beide legten die Köpfe seitlich, wollten soviel von dem Anderen schmecken wie möglich, völlig in dem Geliebten aufgehen. Lukes Hände rieben Ashs nackten Rücken immer und immer wieder auf und ab. Lukes Atem beschleunigte sich, stockte alle paar Sekunden. 

Dann fühlte Ashton, dass nur noch eine Hand über seine Schultern strich, sich unbeweglich darauf ablegte. Ein metallisches Klirren drang an Ashs Ohr, das Geräusch war ihm allzu bekannt. Luke löste den Kuss, lehnte schwer atmend seine Stirn an Ashtons, mit Blick auf seine eigenen Schenkel. Dann raschelte Stoff, Luke positionierte sich etwas anders auf Ashtons Schoß. Der folgte Lukes Blick nach unten und wurde Zeuge davon, wie die schlanken Finger von Luke die Gürtelschnalle gelockert, die Hose geöffnet hatte. Dann wie die Hand kurz darin verschwand, nur einen Wimpernschlag später das harte Glied hervorholte: Die schönen Finger mit dem glänzenden Nagellack strichen mit Nachdruck über den Schaft, hinauf zur Eichel, wieder hinab bis zum unteren Ende. Luke keuchte, hatte schon längst die Augen geschlossen. Ashton stand der Mund offen, seine Augen fixierten den steifen, langen Penis seines Geliebten. Er konnte sich daran nicht satt sehen! Die Röte auf der geschwollenen Spitze, die weiche Haut, als Luke nun seine Hüfte an Ashtons Bauch presste, seine Männlichkeit zwischen ihnen. Lukes Hand strich feste weiter über die gesamte Länge. Noch immer Stirn an Stirn mit Ashton. Der sog den Aftershave-Duft von Luke in sich auf, küsste sich dann den heißen Nacken hinab. Luke seufzte, keuchte, rieb sich schneller.

„Nimm es dir“, wiederholte Ash in Lukes Halsbeuge, knetete jetzt die Schenkel seines Freundes. Dann strich er mit festem Griff über die Po-Backen von Luke, versenkte beide Hände hinter dem geöffneten Gürtel zwischen Hosenstoff und Haut, packte das Fleisch.

Calum wäre fast ein „Shit!“ entwichen. Seine Augen im Schock geweitet, presste er eine Hand auf den Mund, den halbnackten Ash mit einem erregten und sich selbst befriedigenden Luke direkt vor sich. Das war ganz und gar nicht das, was er jetzt verkraften konnte. Seine Knie wurden weich – er sollte gar nicht hier sein! Er wollte sich doch nur bei Ash entschuldigen für den Wutausbruch und sich für die fantastische Aufnahme bedanken. Und jetzt? Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Beide Beine waren wie versteinert.

„Ash! Ash! Uh“, presste Luke zwischen den Lippen hervor, ließ nun den Kopf auf Ashtons Schulter fallen, fing an, seinen Freund rhythmisch zu reiten. Denn durch den Stoff der Hose fühlte Luke, dass auch seinem Geliebten jede Reibung nur willkommen war. Die Beule von Ashton drückte von unten gegen seinen Hintern. Lukes Hüfte schwang vor und zurück, sein Glied rieb sich mit der Spitze immer wieder an Ashtons Bauchmuskeln. Ash selbst konnte die zittrigen Finger an Lukes Penis reiben fühlen, wann immer Luke ihm immer wieder nah kam und den Bauch berührte. 

„Fuck, du bist so schön!“, entfuhr es Luke – es klang wie ein verzweifeltes Stöhnen. Dann sah er wieder auf, hob den Kopf, begegnete Ashs intensiven Blick. Beide hielten den Augenkontakt wortlos aufrecht, während Luke sich selbst die Genugtuung verschaffte, die er so sehr brauchte. Ashton strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Wange, der Daumen fuhr über die Lippen, immer wieder … immer wieder. Dann der Kuss, der Luke wie vor dem Ertrinken rettete. Feucht, heiß, verschmolzen zu reinem Gefühl und Wonne. 

„UH!“, stieß Luke aus, laut und von einem tiefen, inneren Lustort aus. Denn Ashton stieß nun aktiv mit seinen Schenkeln nach oben, sodass die Vibrationen in Lukes Becken übergingen. Sie lösten den Kuss.

„Ich gefalle dir?“, hauchte Ash ihm ins Ohr.  
„M-Hm“, keuchte Luke bestätigend, seine Reit-Bewegungen wurden ausladender.  
„Du magst meine Kraft, Babe? Magst du die Stöße?“, strich Ash mit den Lippen nun über die gerötete Ohrmuschel seines Freundes, verstärkte dabei den Druck von unten.  
„Oh Gott, ja!“ Lukes Augenlider waren wieder hinabgesunken, das ganze Gesicht aufgelöst in Lust.

Calum beim Türrahmen wurde es heiß und kalt. Er schluckte, konnte sich noch immer nicht bewegen – starr vor Angst, er könnte bei der kleinsten Rührung entdeckt werden. Und gleichzeitig … das war überhaupt nicht das, was für seine Augen und Ohren bestimmt war! Der Anblick war fesselnd. Calums Kopf war leergefegt. Sein Mund fiel offen, als Luke den Kopf nun in den Nacken legte, sich aktiv und laut stöhnend an seinem Freund rieb.

Ashton riss das Hemd von Luke offen, küsste die Brust, biss in die Haut, saugte sich an den Muskeln fest. Seine beiden Hände pressten Lukes Po-Backen zusammen, die Stöße von ihm nach oben trieben Luke im selben Rhythmus an, wie der seine Erektion pumpte.

„Oh Gott, Ash!“ Luke war kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt. Die hübschen Finger an seinem Schwanz packten und pressten so kraftvoll, dass auch Ashton nun ins Keuchen überging – wie Luke es sich selbst besorgte auf seinem Schoß war Erregung in reinster Form für ihn. Dass er seinen Freund so anmachte, dass Luke ihn dermaßen begehrte, erhitzte Ashs eigene Sinne.

„Willst du kommen? Hm? Willst du auf meinem Bauch abspritzen?“ Ashs Worte erregten Luke wie auch Ashton selbst.   
„Zeig mir, wie sehr ich dich anmache, Babe“, forderte er Luke auf, „Du willst mich, ja? Zeig mir, wie sehr.“

Luke konnte nicht mehr antworten: Er hatte nun beide Hände an sein hartes, bestes Stück angelegt – die eine pumpte und rieb unerbittlich vor und zurück, auf und ab, immer wieder. Sie andere presste seine Hoden. Alle Muskeln im Körper spannten sich an, Luke ließ sich von Ashs Stößen gegen die Brust seines Freundes werfen. Der Hautkontakt überfiel ihn mit Hitze. 

„Ash … ich … UUUHHH!“ Lukes Körper erlangte die Ekstase – alle Muskeln spannten sich zur selben Zeit an. Der Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, den Erlösungsschrei ausstoßend, seinen überreizten Schwanz gegen Ashtons Bauch gepresst, erlebte Luke die völlige Auflösung in Lust. Ashtons Arme hielten den Körper fest, der sich ihm vollständig hingab. Jedes Erzittern galt ihm. 

Das heiße Sperma traf auf die straffen Muskeln an Ashtons Bauch, benetzten auch den Bauchnabel. Luke atmete schwer und in schnellen Stößen ein und aus. Nichts war zu hören, als das Keuchen von Ashs Geliebten. 

Dann schluckte Luke, seine Kehle war trocken. Der Kopf fand wieder zurück in die aufrechte Position, verschleierte Augen suchten Halt in Ashtons Blick. Der zog Luke nun ganz an sich heran, umarmte seinen Freund, hielt ihn einfach. Luke legte seine Wange auf Ashs Schulter ab, wartete, dass sein Herzschlag wieder ruhiger pochte. 

Zwei Minuten vergingen in stillem Einklang. Ash hielt Luke einfach fest. 

Calums Gesicht war blass, seine Ohren jedoch gerötet. Noch konnte er keinen Gedanken fassen.

„Ich liebe dich, Luke“, durchbrach Ashton die friedvolle Ruhe. Der Angesprochene sah erschöpft von der Schulter hinauf in das schöne Gesicht mit den grau-grünen Augen, sichtlich gerührt über die Liebesbekundung.  
„War das okay? Der Dirty Talk?“, schmunzelte Ash jetzt. Luke versteckte sein Gesicht sofort in der Halsbeuge von seinem Freund. Dennoch konnte Ash die erhitzten Wangen an seinem Hals spüren. Dann folgte ein gemurmeltes „Mmmh.“ 

Ashton musste darüber kurz lachen, verstummte aber sofort, als sich Lukes Hüften plötzlich wieder in Bewegung versetzten, Luke sie extra mit Druck nach unten gegen die breiten Schenkel seines Freundes rieb. Und damit auch über die harte Beule in Ashtons eigener Hose. Jetzt entfuhr Ashton ein überraschtes Keuchen:

„Babe, was … uh“, viel mehr konnte er nicht sagen. Denn sein Gehirn sagte ihm eindeutig, dass Reden nun zweitrangig, der verboten sexy Körper mit den langen Beinen, den blauen Augen und dem Duft nach Lavendel nun viel wichtiger war. Irgendwie waren die Lebensgeister in seinen Luke zurückgekehrt, denn Luke verlagerte nun sein Gewicht etwas nach hinten, glitt mit seinen lackierten Fingern direkt und in einer flüssigen Bewegung in Ashtons Hose. Die heiße Hand legte sich fordernd um das breite Glied, das in Ashtons Hose pochte.

„Versprechen muss man halten“, erklärte Luke süffisant und biss in Ashtons Ohr, die Hand in der Hose umfasste den dicken Schwanz, pumpte quälend langsam, aber feste genug, dass der Hunger nach mehr Ashton überkam.  
„Welches … welches Versprechen?“, stammelte Ash. Er drehte Luke wieder den Kopf zu, seine Wangen waren nun die, die ihre Farbe verdunkelt hatten.  
„‘Du willst mich, ja? Zeig mir wie sehr!‘“, zitierte Luke die schmutzigen Worte von vorher. Die Finger rieben dabei über Ashtons geschwollene und empfindliche Eichel, „Und das habe ich getan.“

Es war höchste Zeit für Calum, das Weite zu suchen! Absolut höchste Zeit! Denn so langsam machte sich Panik in ihm breit. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass die beiden irgendwas von seiner Anwesenheit mitbekamen. Er schluckte, konnte sich noch immer nicht von dem Anblick losreißen.

Ashton überkam die Erkenntnis, als Luke sich auf die Unterlippe biss, die blonden Locken ihm ins Gesicht fielen und er direkt hinunter auf den steifen Penis seines Freundes sah. Luke wollte ihn! Obwohl der gerade erst einen Höhepunkt durchlebt hatte.

„Du willst mich? Sicher?“, wollte Ash wissen, denn so schnell aufeinander würde Luke nicht wieder hart werden. Und Ashton wollte nur mit Luke schlafen, wenn es ihm dabei auch gefiel.  
Statt einer Antwort griff die andere Hand von Luke nun in die hintere Hosentasche seines Freundes und holte eine Kondom-Packung daraus hervor. Er biss in den Rand, riss mit der einen freien Hand die Verpackung offen. Die andere Hand massierte Ashtons Glied noch im selben Rhythmus, wie zuvor.

Ash erregte, was er sah. Und sein Denken setzte nun vollkommen aus. Eine Antwort war nicht mehr nötig. Also packte er plötzlich Luke unter den Hintern, hob ihn hinauf beim Aufstehen. Luke küsste seinen Hals, die Lippen heiß auf das warme Fleisch. Der Speichel verteilte die angenehme Wärme dort. Er liebte es, von Ash getragen zu werden.

Dann legte Ash seinen Freund auf den Boden des Studios ab, direkt im Sichtfeld der geöffneten Tür. Calums Puls erreichte den Höchststand, die Augen im Schock geweitet. Er MUSSTE jetzt gehen! Sie würden ihn sehen! ‚BEWEG DICH!‘ schrie sich Calum innerlich selbst an und endlich setzte eine Ferse nach hinten, die zweite folgte. In wenigen, vorsichtig-zittrigen Schritten entfernte sich Calum von dem Zimmer. Das Herz pochte so laut, dass er meinte, Ash und Luke würden es hören können. Endlich verschwand er hinter der Ecke im Flur, setzte eilige Schritte hinaus – ungesehen.

~~~***~~~

Die Uhrzeit auf dem leuchtenden Handydisplay zeigte Ashton an, dass es bereits Mitternacht war, als er seinen Wagen bei seiner eigenen, alten Wohnung abstellte. Obwohl er mit Luke jetzt eine gemeinsame Wohnung besaß, behielten beide ihre eigenen – um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen und auch, weil beide nur in der gemeinsamen Wohnung sein wollten, wenn der jeweils Andere auch da war. Also würde Ashton mehrmals die Woche von verschiedenen Orten aus zu den Band-Arbeiten fahren. Aber was soll‘s? Das war es ihm allemal wert.

Als das Motorenbrummen verstummte und Ash den Schlüssel unter dem Lenkrad herauszog, zeichneten sich all die Erinnerungen der letzten Stunden auf seinem Gesicht ab: Verträumte, unfokussierte Augen, entspannte Wangen, ein leises Lächeln. Ein paar Atemzüge lang hing er in seinen Gedanken, spürte das Kribbeln von Liebe und Befriedigung bis zu diesem Moment in seinen Fingerspitzen nach. Dann nahm er sein Handy, die Jacke und die Schlüssel, stieg aus dem Auto, schloss die Tür hinter sich und verriegelte das Schloss. Die Lichter zum Apartment-Komplex an den Wegrändern sprangen an, in der Ferne bellte ein Hund. Ash lief bis zur Eingangstür, stoppte bei den Briefkästen und sah auf einem Blick, dass er in den drei Tagen Abwesenheit wieder zu viel Post und Werbung erhalten hatte. Also öffnete er das Fach, ein ganzer Stapel Briefe fiel ihm entgegen, einer davon sogar auf den Boden. 

„Wozu steht ‚Keine Werbung bitte‘ auf dem Briefkasten, wenn anscheinend niemand lesen kann?“, schnaubte Ashton und schloss das Fach wieder. Mindestens die Hälfte der Post waren nur Broschüren oder angebliche Lotterie-Gewinnbenachrichtigungen. Doch der Brief, den er aufheben musste, ließ Ash kurz zögern.  
„Die Hausverwaltung?“ Auf jeden Fall war der Brief dicker. Das hieß nichts Gutes. Aber eigentlich könnte nichts Schlechtes drin stehen: Ashton hatte immer sich an die Hausordnung gehalten, bei jeder Investition sich beteiligt und keine Beschwerden gegen ihn gesammelt – zumindest bis jetzt, dachte er.  
Er entsorgte die Werbung und betrat dann den Komplex. Mit dem Aufzug fuhr er in eine der oberen Etagen. Oben angelangt, entriegelte er die Tür zu seiner Wohnung – es war ein seltsames Gefühl, das erste Mal zurückzukommen, wenn nun ein anderer Ort „Zuhause“ war. Die Wohnung war dunkel, als Ash die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Dann betätigte er den Lichtschalter neben dem Eingang: Sofort erkannte er seine alte Couch, die Schallplattensammlung, die Spielkonsole, die vielen Bücher über Musiktheorie und sein privates Percussion-Set. Nichts hatte sich verändert.

Ash legte seine Sachen auf dem Tresen der offenen Küchenzeile ab, schnappte sich den Brief der Hausverwaltung und riss den Umschlag auf, als er sich auf einen der Hocker am Tresen niederließ. Dann las er das Anschreiben.

Beim Lesen hoben sich erst die Augenbrauen an, dann legte sich die Stirn in Falten. Als Anlage waren in DIN-A4-Format zwei Fotos beigelegt worden von … den Mülltonnen. Der Brief war eine Beschwerde der Hausverwaltung: Nachbarn hätten vor zwei Tagen, also in seiner Abwesenheit, die Mülltonnen so vorgefunden: Der Papiermüll lag überall verstreut. Eine Karton-Kiste, aufgerissen, direkt daneben auf dem Boden. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, dann überflog Ashton nochmals den Brief.

„… dem Inhalt der Kiste nach, Papier-Müll aus ihrem Besitz, der nicht ordnungsgemäß entsorgt wurde.“

Jetzt dämmerte es Ashton: In der Kiste hatte er vor ein paar Tagen Briefe und Notizzettel zusammengepackt und dann in den Müll geworfen. So tat er es immer. Aber die Kiste hatte er wirklich gut verschlossen und weit nach hinten in den Müll geworfen. Wie sollte die …?

Plötzlich überkam Ashton ein Schauer: Zwei Gedanken fügten sich zu einem schrecklichen Verdacht zusammen. Die Kiste konnte unmöglich von Wind oder irgendwie sonst aus dem Müll herausgefallen sein, geschweige denn so aufgerissen gelandet sein. Und dann war da die Sache mit dem Release-Termin. Der 20. April war heute irgendwie im Netz bekannt geworden. Das durfte nicht war sein!

Sofort griff Ashton hastig nach seinem Smartphone und öffnete die Twitter-App. Er schluckte, während er verschiedene Begriffe in die Suchleiste eintippte und dann die Suche ausführen ließ. Viele Tweets zu den Suchbegriffen waren aufgeregte Kommentare, die sich über das kommende Album austauschten. Ash suchte aber nach einem Foto, irgendwas als Hinweis, woher die Fans vom Termin wussten. Also filterte er alle Suchergebnisse nach Medien … und seine Miene fror ein:

Das bekannteste Bild von heute war ein fotografiertes, zerknittertes Schriftstück, bei dem das Logo des Managements zu sehen war, darunter eine geschwärzte Anschrift. Auch der Name in der direkten Ansprache war mit Edding unleserlich gemacht worden. Und trotzdem: Ashton erkannte sofort, dass das der Brief war, den das Management vor Monaten an die Bandmitglieder geschickt hatte. Darin hatten sie den vereinbarten Veröffentlichungstermin genannt und die Termine für die Zwischenbesprechungen der Demo-Aufnahmen. Und das war Ashtons Brief. Denn oben an einer Ecke war der Kaffee-Fleck, den er damals selbst verursacht hatte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich freue mich sehr über jede Art der Rückmeldung!  
> Bleibt gesund!


End file.
